My Mermaid Shinobi
by Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive
Summary: Hidupnya memang tidak seindah gadis lain yang berada di luar markas Orochimaru. Tapi ia tahu bahwa kebahagiaan pasti akan menjemputnya. Kapan pun, dimana pun, ia percaya bahwa kebahagiaan yang ia miliki adalah kebahagiaan sebagai seorang manusia, bukan kebahagiaan sebagai manusia setengah duyung. Ia percaya, dan mempercayakannya pada Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Warn: Semi-canon, mermaid
1. Chapter 1

_**#My Mermaid Shinobi#**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah itu kapan terjadi… saat dimana aku pertama kali bertemu denganya. Yeah, pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang begitu mirip dengan rival ku. Seorang yang mampu membuatku berubah pikiran… nama yang sama, wajah yang sama, namun bagiku, biarpun mereka banyak kemiripan, tetap saja, _Dobe_-ku yang satu ini lebih hebat.

Hebat dalam artian, mampu membuatku bertekuk lutut dengan keindahan yang ia miliki.

* * *

_My Mermaid Shinobi_

*  
_Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Romance, & Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate; T_

_This fic belong to Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive_

_SHE'S __**NOT NARUKO**__! SHE'S __**FemaleNaruto**__! No matter what! I DON'T CARE!_

_Semi-Canon Series_

_Song:_

_Snow Falling-Kalafina_

_Kioku-See-saw_

_Download, if you want to hear Naruto sing this song._

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_Check This Out!_

_Onyx_ sekelam malam tak berbintang itu, mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya remang di gua kediaman Orochimaru.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_! Selamat datang di markas selatan Orochimaru-_sama_!" seru seorang pria berkacamata bulat di depannya. Pria itu terlihat ramah, lalu apa pedulinya? Ia ke tempat ini pun hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan. Ya, kekuatan untuk membunuh saudara lelakinya yang telah membunuh semua klan Uchiha—terkecuali ia.

"Hn," gumamnya kecil, mengalihkan pandangannya dari makhluk kepercayaan Orochimaru itu, lalu memperhatikan keseluruhan ruangan yang ada di hadapannya kini.

Entah tempat itu pantas dikatakan sebagai kamar, tapi di seberang pintu tempatnya berdiri kini, terdapat sebuah tempat tidur—_king size_—yang lengkap dengan sepasang bantal, guling dan selimut putih yang tebal.

Tempat itu hanya berpenerangan sepasang lilin putih besar—yang di letakkan di kedua _buffet_ di sisi kanan-kiri tempat tidur—dan 4 buah obor di setiap sudut ruangan persegi itu, juga di sudut kanan kamar terdapat sebuah pintu yang mungkin adalah kamar mandi.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama sebelum menoleh pada Kabuto, "Apa ini kamarku?"

Kabuto mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah, lalu mempersilahkan pemuda raven itu untuk memasuki kamar barunya, "Ya, semoga kau menyukai tempat ini."

Tak ada jawaban dari pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu, ia hanya menggumam 'hn' sekenanya, dan segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidur barunya. Dingin? Tentu saja, karena markas Orochimaru sendiri di bawah tanah. Benar-benar ular.

Kabuto berbalik dari lemari pakaian yang ada di ruangan itu, lalu tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke, "Kau lelah Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, lalu duduk tegap menghadap Kabuto yang berjalan menghampirinya, "Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel menjijikkan itu!" ucapnya sarkas, namun ternyata mengundang tawa Kabuto.

_Onyx_ Sasuke memicing tidak suka, "Jangan tertawa!"

Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum mencurigakan, "Sepertinya kau akan punya teman yang sependapat denganmu tentangku."

Kening Sasuke berkerut curiga, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kabuto mengedikkan bahunya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar, "Sebentar lagi kau juga akan bertemu dengannya." Ucapnya pelan, sebelum menutup pintu. Meninggalkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam kebingungan.

* * *

_#  
*My Mermaid Shinobi*  
#_

* * *

Pintu kamar Orochimaru berdebam pelan ketika Kabuto menutupnya, meninggalkan sang Professor sesat bersama kesendiriannya. Kesendirian yang berkhayal akan memakai tubuh Sasuke setelah pemuda itu menyetujui apa yang ia katakan sebelum Kabuto menutup pintu itu.

Tak ada yang berbicara selama mereka berjalan dalam lorong remang gua milik Orochimaru, membiarkan langkah kaki mereka bergema di keheningan.

Di tempat itu sama sekali tak ada suara manusia, namun yang ada hanyalah decitan tikus dan jeritan kesakitan yang berasal dari bawah lantai yang sekarang mereka berdua pijak.

Di sepanjang lorong itu sendiri banyak terdapat pintu. Entah untuk apa Orochimaru menyediakan banyak kamar di lorong dingin nan sunyi di tempat ini. Yeah, mungkin untuk mengecoh para _shinobi_ yang kapan saja dapat menyergap mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, ketika Kabuto berhenti di sebuah pintu yang tak jauh dari kamarnya—yang hanya berjarak 7 meter ke depan.

Pria berambut putih panjang itu memutar knop pintu coklat di hadapannya hingga terbuka, dan dari dalam sana memendarkan cahaya kebiruan bak laut di malam hari. Setelah berhasil membuka pintu itu, Kabuto menoleh dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ne, Sasuke, seperti yang ku katakan tadi, kau akan bertemu seseorang yang sependapat denganmu!" ucapnya ramah, sebelum mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu.

Sungguh ia benci menatap pria itu lama-lama, wajahnya benar-benar menjengkelkan, dan selalu bertingkah baik padanya. Dasar serigala berbulu domba!

Ravennya bergerak mengangguk singkat, lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Kabuto yang masuk ke dalam pintu itu, hingga sebuah pemandangan mengerikan menyambut sepasang mata pemilik jurus _Sharingan_ ini.

Ruangan yang mereka masuki bukanlah sebuah kamar, melainkan sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya biru yang berpendar-pendar menyinari berbagai macam tabung dengan isi yang berbeda-beda, seperti; hewan, dan organ-organ dalam manusia yang tersusun rapi di beberapa rak kebelakang—saking banyaknya.

Irisnya melirik risih Kabuto yang terlihat santai saat melewati deretan rak besi dengan berbagai macam tabung berisi organ tubuh di dalamnya. Benar saja, perutnya mulai jungkir balik melihat semua benda-benda aneh itu.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati rak-rak di sebelah kanan, dan beberapa meja bedah di sebelah kiri mereka, hingga langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu kayu, dan membukanya perlahan.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan tempat lainnya, ruangan itu sendiri berpenerangan remang. Tidak, tempat itu bukan labolatorium seperti tadi, tapi ruangan itu adalah kamar. Ya, kamar yang hampir sama dengan kamar miliknya.

Kabuto menoleh kearahnya lalu tersenyum lagi, "Jangan mengejutkannya." bisik pria itu, lalu berjalan masuk diiringi oleh langkah malas Sasuke yang benar-benar ingin tidur—karena tidur singkatnya tadi di ganggu oleh Kabuto yag ingin mempertemukan Sasuke dengan Orochimaru.

Mereka mendekat pada tempat tidur yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan—layaknya kamar Sasuke. Kening pemuda berambut raven itu sedikit berkerut ketika _onyx_ miliknya mendapati sebuah gundukan putih di tempat tidur itu, ditambah lagi gundukan itu mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah ketika Kabuto menarik-narik ujung selimutnya, usil. Kedua sosok itu terus tarik-menarik selimut, hingga akhirnya Kabuto benar-benar menarik selimut itu kuat, memperlihatkan sesosok gadis yang membuatnya terbelalak tak percaya.

Gadis itu melotot marah pada Kabuto yang telah berani mengganggu tidurnya, "_Ya!_ Apa yang kau lakukan, Kabuto?"

Pria berambut putih itu terkekeh pelan, "Sampai kapan kau mau meringkuk sendirian di bawah sana, Naru-_chan_?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, '_Naru-chan?_'

"Berhenti mengganggu hidupku, kacamata jelek!"

Lagi, ia mengernyit tidak mengerti. Gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar membuatnya tersentak kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Rambut pirang keemasan yang tergerai nampak berkilau terkena cahaya lilin. Iris safir seindah langit, dan tiga garis—seperti kumis kucing—di kedua pipi putihnya. Tunggu! Putih? Bukankah Naruto itu berkulit _tan_?

"Naruto?" panggilnya pelan, ragu-ragu bila sosok di hadapannya ini benarlah Naruto. Tapi, kenapa bocah itu memakai _yukata_? Merah muda pula!

Gadis berambut pirang itu turut mengernyit kala seorang pemuda di samping Kabuto memanggilnya. Siapa pemuda itu? Belum ada yang mengunjunginya—sebelum ini—selain Orochimaru, Guren, dan Kabuto sendiri. Apa pemuda di hadapannya ini juga salah satu korban pemanfaatan ular jadi-jadian itu?

Naruto—nama gadis itu—memicingkan kelopak matanya, berusaha fokus untuk melihat siapa pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi, di tengah kegelapan kamarnya.

"Siapa kau?" gumamnya bingung, namun terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada sosok Sasuke, hingga ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke menahan napasnya. Wajah cantik gadis seumurannya itu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, dan ia sendiri dapat merasakan hembusan napas Naruto yang hangat dan… memabukkan?

Gadis beriris safir itu menatapnya penuh harap, "Apa kau mengenal saudara kembarku?"

Saudara kembar? Ah, ia baru mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Sasuke melangkah mundur—menghindari wajah manis Naruto yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya—lalu menatap Kabuto bingung, dan dijawab oleh senyum ramah pria itu.

"Ya, dia saudara kembar Naruto yang hilang…" ucap Kabuto, seraya membelai helai pirang itu, namun segera di tepis kasar oleh empunya, "Orochimaru-_sama_ menculiknya saat _Yondaime_ sibuk menyelamatkan _Naruto__ Konoha_ dari Tobi, setelah membuat Kushina tidak sadar, bila putrinya diculik saat ia pingsan kelelahan."

Pemuda berambut raven itu beralih menatap Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya, "Lantas untuk apa Orochimaru membawanya kesini?"

Kabuto menyeringai lalu, berlutut melepas kekangan rantai bersegel _anti-cakra_ yang mengikat betis jenjang sang Gadis cantik, "Kau akan melihatnya sendiri."

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap sinis Kabuto yang terus tersenyum aneh, "Sialan kau!" desisnya tidak suka setelah menarik kaki kanannya yang tadi sempat terkekang oleh rantai.

Kabuto tertawa puas, "Persis seperti ibunya!" seru pria itu, seraya menarik kasar lengan Naruto dan menyeretnya—meski gadis itu berontak—ke pintu keluar. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, pria itu berhenti sebentar, lalu menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih terpaku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Pria berkacamata bulat itu tersenyum, "Ayo pergi, Sasuke! Kau penasaran bukan, apa yang Orochimaru-_sama_ lakukan padanya?"

Naruto mendesis kesal, lalu kembali menyentakkan tangannya, hingga terlepas dari cengkraman erat Kabuto, "Aku bukan bahan pertunjukan, _kuso_!" serunya, sambil menatap tajam Kabuto, namun tak ada emosi di balik kacamata bulat itu, dan hanya senyuman aneh yang terus ia ukir di wajahnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak ingin melihat jawaban rasa penasaranmu?" tanya pria itu disertai seringaian, membuat Naruto mendecih kesal.

Gadis cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan elang Sasuke, "Apa… ia tidak akan jijik?" gumamnya kecil pada Kabuto.

Pria itu menggeleng, "Kita lihat saja nanti." Ucapnya, lalu kembali menyeret lengan mungil Naruto, "Ayo ikuti aku, Sasuke!"

Pemuda berambut raven itu tetap terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, menatap ragu pada sosok yang kini telah menyerah dalam cengkraman erat jemari Kabuto, dan ikut berjalan bersama pria itu.

"Apa benar perempuan itu… saudara kembar perempuan _Naruto_?" gumamnya ragu, namun tak menunggu waktu lama, akhirnya ia berjalan menyusul kedua sosok tadi—setelah menutup pintunya.

* * *

_#  
*My Mermaid Shinobi*  
#_

* * *

Kukerjapkan mataku perlahan, menyesuaikan jalan masuknya cahaya matahari pagi yang cerah. Ya, sekarang aku berada di luar gua Orochimaru.

"Air!"

Aku mengernyit saat melihat gadis—yang katanya adalah kembaran _Naruto_ yang diculik oleh Orochimaru—itu berlari kegirangan saat bertemu dengan sebuah danau di depannya, kulirik Kabuto yang berada di sebelahku.

Kabuto tertawa renyah, lalu kembali berjalan menghampiri gadis berambut pirang itu, tak ingin di jadikan obat nyamuk di hutan yang sudah penuh dengan species menjijikkan ini, aku lebih memilih untuk mengikutinya.

"Naru-_chan_~ sepertinya kau sangat merindukan '_air_' ya?" ucap Kabuto, begitu kami berhenti tepat di depannya yang tengah tertawa riang—dan berhenti begitu saja, ketika Kabuto berbicara padanya, dan menatap pria itu tajam.

Gadis itu mencibir tidak suka, "Cih, kau sendiri yang mengurungku di tempat itu!" serunya kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kabuto.

Sekali lagi kuperhatikan paras gadis ini. Yeah, jujur saja… aku masih ragu saat pertama kali melihatnya di ruangan yang remang seperti itu.

Kulirik malas Kabuto yang tertawa keras padanya, "Bukankah itu salahmu, sehingga aku harus mengurungmu di sana?" ejek pria itu saat melihat Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya tidak suka.

Tubuh mungil itu berbalut _yukata_ merah muda, dengan _hadajuban_ biru kehijauan yang berada di balik _yukata_ bercorak bunga sakura, sedangkan kakinya terbalut _tabi_ putih beralaskan _geta_ berukuran sedang.

Tidak, _Naruto_ itu tingginya hampir sama denganku, sedangkan gadis ini tingginya baru seleherku—itupun saat ia mengenakan _geta_. Lalu, tubuhnya benar-benar ramping layaknya wanita seumurannya, dan helai pirangnya yang tergerai berhiaskan jepitan berbentuk bunga sakuta itu terlihat… lembut dan berkilauan saat diterpa sinar mentari. Ck! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?

"Sudahlah! Aku malas berurusan denganmu, Kabuto!" serunya kesal, seraya berbalik dan melepas sepasang _tabi_ di betisnya sambil berdiri—tentunya setelah melepas _geta_.

Dengan wajah sumringah, ia menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum riang. Entah karena apa, aku merasa wajahku sedikit memanas.

"Mau ikut?" tanyanya padaku, sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengernyitkan kening, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto tertawa pelan, lalu meregangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, "Kabuto belum memberitahumu?" ucapnya dengan wajah sendu, tapi sebelum aku menjawab, ia terlebih dahulu tersenyum getir seraya berkata, "Semoga kau tidak jijik seperti '_mereka'_ yang melihatku lebih dulu."

Kerutan di keningku semakin dalam ketika ia berkata seperti itu, terlebih lagi perubahan mimik wajahnya yang terlampau cepat sekali berubah-ubah, dari; riang, sendu, ke riang lagi.

Kurasakan Kabuto menyikut perutku—lagi, "Kita lihat, sejauh mana kau tahan melihat sosoknya." Bisik pria itu disertai dengan sebuah seringaian.

Aku hanya diam memperhatikan gadis itu yang masih menatap kearahku, tapi tatapannya kali ini berubah tajam. Kuperhatikan lagi arah pandangannya, dan benar saja, ia tak menatap tepat padaku, tapi menatap Kabuto dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Suatu hari," ia bergumam lirih, "Aku bersumpah akan menemukan keluargaku, dan membunuh kalian!" serunya kesal, lalu berbalik dan terjun kedalam air dengan _yukata_ yang masih lengkap.

Seketika, kedua _onyx_ milikku terbelalak saat melihat air danau yang jernih mulai bercahaya, terang benderang.

* * *

_#  
*My Mermaid Shinobi*  
#_

* * *

Sepasang _onyx_ Uchiha Sasuke terbelalak saat cahaya putih yang berpendar-pendar indah dari balik lapisan air yang jernih kebiruan. Sedetik kemudian air di dalam sana bergemuruh, dan sesosok manusia setengah ikan meloncat lalu bersalto sekali di udara, membuat ia kembali terbelalak.

Naruto meloncat dari kedalaman air, lalu bersalto indah di udara persis di arah datangnya sinar matahari, membuat sosoknya lebih berkilau dan indah di mata Sasuke.

Pemuda itu tersentak kaget, ketika menatap serentetan peristiwa tadi. Ia benar-benar tak percaya! "A-apa tadi?" gumam pemuda itu terbata-bata.

Kabuto tersenyum puas, "Dia salah satu bahan percobaan Orochimaru-_sama_." Pria itu berucap bangga, "Beliau mengutak-atik DNA tubuhnya yang asli, setelah melihat peluang kehidupannya yang jauh lebih bagus dibandingkan orang lain, lantas beliau mencampurkannya dengan DNA Hokage kedua, beserta DNA seekor ikan yang masih hidup. Alhasil, percobaan itu berhasil dengan Naruto yang mempunyai dua sosok sekaligus, selain dua cakra miliknya yang berbeda jenis, namun bisa di gunakan dalam waktu bersamaan—yeah, dan itu butuh waktu lama untuk melatihnya."

Begitu Sasuke kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Naruto, gadis itu sudah kembali terjun kedalam air, lalu tak lama tubuhnya yang setengah ikan itu kembali meloncat ketepian danau, membuat Sasuke lebih terkejut lagi dengan sosoknya saat ini.

Yeah, bagaimana kau tidak terkejut, bila sesosok putri duyung yang dulu kerap kali Ibumu ceritakan, tiba-tiba datang meloncat dari dalam air, ketepian tempatmu berada? Tentu kau pasti kaget melihatnya. Terlebih lagi, putri duyung ini begitu… cantik, dan indah…

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke sempat terpana ketika melihat sosok Naruto sekarang. Gadis itu terlampau cantik dengan bulir-bulir air yang menuruni lekuk wajahnya yang manis, ditambah lagi, helai pirangnya basah akibat terkena air, terlihat begitu… menggoda? Uhm, itupun jika ia boleh berkata seperti itu.

Posisi gadis itu yang duduk serong kearah Sasuke dan Kabuto—dengan ekornya yang bergerak-gerak gemulai—sedangkan sepasang tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, dan dada berbalutkan kain berwarna biru—yang hanya menutupi bagian dadanya saja, tidak sampai daerah perut—yang naik turun, seiring Naruto menarik napas, rupanya mengundang perhatian dari Sasuke dan Kabuto yang menatapnya dengan… yeah… kau tahu lelaki bukan?

Safir Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh harap, "Kau… tidak jijik padaku?" tanyanya lirih, membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak, dan balas menatap safir itu.

Apa yang harus ia katakan? Siapa saja katakan padanya, bahwa berkata itu mudah! Ya, mudah bagi kalian yang bukan keturunan Uchiha.

Jujur sehidup semati! Sosok di hadapannya ini benar-benar indah! Tak cukupkah ia menampakkan wajah tercengangnya tadi, walau hanya sekejap? Ia terpesona! Terpesona dengan keindahan dan aura yang terpancar dari gadis yang baru dikenalnya ini.

Bagaimana ia tidak terpesona? Lekuk tubuh dari ujung rambut, hingga ujung ekornya itu benar-benar indah! Betis jenjang yang tadi tertutupi oleh _yukata_, kini tergantikan dengan lekuk indah ekor yang menutupi pinggul hingga ujung jemari kakinya. Sisik ekornya sendiri terlihat berkilauan, dengan pantulan sinar matahari yang memantulkan cahayanya pada sisik yang berwarna biru layaknya air laut di siang hari.

"Sasuke?" tubuh tegapnya tersentak kebelakang saat suara lembut Naruto menyadarkan lamunannya—lagi—ia lihat gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, "Sudah kuduga kau akan jijik dengan sosok ini…" ucapnya miris, lalu bergerak menjauhi tepian danau.

"Tunggu!"

Helai pirangnya bergerak menoleh ketika seruan Sasuke membuatnya terhenti untuk bergerak masuk lagi kedalam air.

Pemuda berambut raven itu mendengus malas, berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya. Tentu saja! Ini pertama kali ia berbicara dengan sesosok gadis setengah ikan! Sasuke mendekat ketepian danau, mengampiri sosok Naruto yang menunggu pemuda itu untuk bicara, "Memangnya siapa yang jijik padamu? Aku merasa tidak pernah berkata seperti itu." ujarnya datar.

Naruto melongo dibuatnya, sebelum berucap gugup, "T-tadi, tatapanmu seperti—"

"Aku tidak jijik padamu." Ucapnya penuh penekanan, seraya menatap gadis di hadapannya tajam, "Hanya karena kau memiliki sosok setengah ikan seperti ini, aku bisa berkata jijik padamu?" pemuda itu menggeleng, "Tidak."

Dapat ia lihat, wajah bingung gadis itu berubah menjadi tatapan senang. Ia senang bukan main! Pertama kali, setelah bertahun-tahun terkurung di tempat ini, ia baru mendengar ada seseorang yang tidak jijik dengan sosoknya! Bayangkan! Seorang pemuda!

Bibir ranumnya tersenyum riang dengan wajah yang sedikit merona, "Terima kasih," gumamnya kecil, sebelum terjun kembali kedalam air.

Sasuke spontan menutup mulutnya. Bagaimana tidak? Secara tidak langsung, ia mengatakan bahwa ia terpesona! Pikirkan kalimat itu baik-baik.

Kabuto yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di belakang Sasuke, kini tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya lucu. Namun, tawa itu terpaksa tergantikan dengan senyum menahan tawa, ketika Sasuke berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" ucapnya sinis lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan Kabuto, dan Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya dari tepi danau.

Kabuto tersenyum menahan tawa, "Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya pria itu dengan nada riang, lalu melirik Naruto yang masih menatap mereka bingung dari tepi danau.

Pemuda berambut raven itu terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, "Latihan." Jawabnya singkat, membuat Kabuto mengangguk mengerti.

"Mau kutemani berlatih, hm?"

Langkah tegap itu sontak terhenti saat sebuah suara lembut yang familiar itu terdengar di belakang tubuhnya, membuat ia berbalik dan melihat sosok Naruto yang telah kembali menjadi manusia. Bukan manusia setengah ikan lagi, kini tubuh mungilnya kembali terbalut dengan _yukata_ miliknya yang sama sekali tidak basah.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya—sehingga ia harus sedikit menunduk saat melakukannya—pada Naruto, lalu berbisik menantang, "Apa kau bisa melawanku, heh?"

Bibir ranum itu menyeringai puas, "Kau lihat saja nanti, hasil dari latihanku bersama Hokage kedua, Orochimaru, dan Mizukage terdahulu serta para pengendali elemen air lainnya."

Kening pemuda itu berkerut ketika mendengar perkataan gadis di hadapannya kini, lalu berjalan mundur menjauhi tubuh mungilnya, agar dapat melihat ekspresi tenang gadis ini, yang sangat berbeda dari _Naruto_ yang ada di Konoha.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Kau menantangku, heh?" tanyanya saat menatap Naruto, gadis itu menggeleng, "Lalu apa?"

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya, lalu memundurkan kaki kanannya kebelakang dengan wajah manisnya yang tersenyum dan berucap datar, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuan Uchiha Sasuke yang kudengar."

Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu memicingkan kelopak matanya, kesal dengan tingkah Naruto yang seakan lebih kuat dari pemuda itu— sembari menarik _kusanagi_ miliknya, "Jangan pernah remehkan aku, gadis sombong!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, seraya memposisikan kedua tangannya di depan, "Asal kau tahu saja, aku bukan gadis sombong!" serunya lalu berjalan cepat menyerang Sasuke.

Kelopak yang tadi terpejam, kini terbuka lagi, menampilkan iris merah dengan tiga koma yang berputar, _Sharingan_.

"Heah!"

Sasuke dengan cepat menangkis tendangan melompat Naruto—yang percaya atau tidak, gadis itu masih mengenakan _yukata_—dengan kedua tangannya, lalu balas menendang tubuh mungil Naruto yang terus menghindar dengan bersalto kebelakang terus menerus—karena Sasuke mengejarnya dan terus menyerang dengan _taijutsu_—hingga ia berhenti bersalto, namun melompat menghindari kaki Sasuke yang akan menendang kakinya. Di udara, gadis itu dengan gerakan cepat membuat sebuah segel dengan kedua tangannya lalu berseru, "_Suiton: Sensatsu Suisho_!" membuat ribuan jarum yang terbuat dari air yang membeku menyerang Sasuke.

Namun, dengan lihai kedua betis pemuda itu menghindari ribuan jarum, dan di saat yang bersamaan ia memusatkan aliran cakranya pada kaki, lalu melompat jauh menghampiri Naruto yang kini tengah memperhatikan Sasuke dari permukaan air, "_Chidori senbon_!" seru pemuda itu, dengan mentransformasikan _chidori_ miliknya menjadi ribuan jarum listrik yang menyerang ke segala arah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kening Naruto mengernyit, sebelum kakinya melompat mundur menghindari serangan Sasuke, namun dengan cepat pula ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya keatas, lalu menyilangkannya—dengan kaki yang terus bergerak menghindari serangan Sasuke—membuat air danau di sekitarnya berdiri—seiring dengan gerakan tangannya—dan menyilang membentuk sebuah perisai air yang sangat tebal di sekitarnya.

Sasuke mendecih kesal, lalu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh saat perisai Naruto mulai menipis dan mengejutkan gadis itu dengan menembusnya, lalu menendang perut datar itu dengan kuat.

"Akh!" ringis Naruto ketika perutnya ditendang dengan kuat, membuat tubuhnya terlempar dan punggungnya terantuk karang dengan keras.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan, "Payah!" komentarnya lalu mengumpulkan _cakra_ pada tangannya, hingga membentuk sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari listrik, "Dasar lemah!" Serunya seraya berjalan santai mendekati tubuh Naruto yang mengambang di atas air akibat terantuk karang tadi.

Tapi nyatanya, Sasuke tak menyadari bila gadis itu mengerakkan bibirnya dengan samar, "_Suiton: Mizu kawarimi!_"

_Onyx_ Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya saat tubuh mungil Naruto yang mengapung di atas air, perlahan lenyap digantikan dengan air. Ravennya bergerak menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, mencari jasad sesungguhnya sang Putri Duyung, tapi ketika ia hendak berbalik, sesosok putri duyung—Naruto—dengan cepat melompat dari kedalaman air, lalu menampar kuat wajah tampannya dengan ekor yang ia miliki—lalu bersalto satu kali, sebelum kembali terjun kedalam air—hingga Sasuke terjerembab dengan keras di permukaan air.

Pemuda itu mendecih kesal, lalu mencoba bangkit dari posisinya, namun gagal karena tubuh tegap itu terlanjur di tenggelamkan oleh Naruto.

Di kedalaman danau, Sasuke berusaha mengatur jalur pernapasannya dengan _cakra_ yang tersisa. Tidak, ia tidak bisa berenang menuju permukaau air, bila kedua kakinya terikat kuat oleh cakra air milik Naruto yang membentuk sebuah borgol. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha, borgol cakra itu semakin kuat mencengkram pergelangan kakinya, dan itu terasa sakit.

Dengan susah payah, Sasuke mengarahkan _katana_ miliknya—setelah ia mengalirinya dengan _cakra_—pada borgol _cakra_ air Naruto, tapi terhenti ketika sekelebat bayangan menghantam tangannya yang menggenggam _katana_, membuat benda itu terjatuh kedasar danau.

Ia tatap sosok _mermaid_ Naruto yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya dengan tajam. Sungguh, ia kesal bukan main karena telah dipermainkan seperti ini oleh ikan jadi-jadian macam gadis itu!

Naruto tersenyum simpul, lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan, kedua telunjuk dan jempolnya ia satukan agar membentuk lingkaran, hingga air disekitarnya berubah menjadi apa yang ia inginkan. Sebuah penjara air berbentuk bulat?

Tampaknya Sasuke mulai kehabisan napas, wajahnya mulai memerah karena terus menahan aliran pernapasannya. Ia harus keluar dari sini secepatnya, sebelum Naruto menggerakkan air disekitarnya dengan sesuka hati!

"_Jooso!_" seru gadis itu setelah memantapkan posisi penjara airnya yang berbentuk bulat—dengan Sasuke yang berada di dalamnya—lalu dengan wajah manis mulai meremas-remas telapak tangannya—seperti tadi, gerakan itu terwujud pada air yang berada di dalam penjara itu, dan bergerak-gerak mencengkram tubuh Sasuke erat.

Naruto berenang mendekat pada penjara air miliknya, menatap puas tubuh Sasuke yang menggeliat tak bisa bernapas, ditambah lagi, air di sekeliling pemuda itu ikut mencekik lehernya.

"_Chidori_," safir seindah langit musim panas itu terbelalak kaget, ketika dengan lirih Sasuke berseru mengucap _jutsu_-nya, "_Nagashi_!"

Ledakan dari dalam penjara air itu begitu dahsyat hingga menghancurkan penjara itu sendiri. Naruto yang tadi refleks menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya, kini berenang cepat menghampiri tubuh Sasuke yang perlahan tertelan tekanan air danau; lalu merangkul pinggangnya, membawa tubuh pemuda itu ke permukaan air, agar ia bisa bernapas dengan leluasa.

Helai pirang Naruto perlahan muncul dari kedalaman air, sembari kedua lengannya menarik Sasuke keluar dari air danau yang dingin menyengat; dan dengan hati-hati merebahkan tubuh tegap Sasuke pada batu karang yang berbentuk mendatar, sedangkan ia sendiri duduk bersimpuh di samping pemuda itu.

Gadis berparas manis itu menghela napasnya kesal, sebelum merubah sosok setengah ikannya menjadi manusia biasa—dengan cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Dengan lembut, jemari lentik miliknya membelai lekuk wajah tampan Sasuke, sedang iris safirnya menatap lembut pemuda itu.

Tubuh mungilnya sedikit tersentak kala dengan perlahan kelopak _onyx_ Sasuke mulai terbuka perlahan, "Itu… bukan _cakra_ biasa." Lirihnya sebelum meringis ketika luka di pelipisnya kembali mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu tersenyum manis, "Memang," jawabnya sembari memusatkan _cakra_ pada seluruh tubuhnya, hingga tubuh mungil yang ikut terluka itu memendarkan cahaya biru laut, "_Cakra_ ini disebut dengan _Suiton no Hikari_, karena _cakra_ ini dapat mengendalikan air disekitar ku dengan sesuka hati, tanpa mengucap _jutsu_."

Naruto mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "_Cakra_ ini sama halnya dengan _cakra_ pasir milik Sabaku no Gaara, namun perbedaannya ada pada penggunaan juga cara kerja."

Sasuke meringis pelan, lalu mendesis curiga pada Naruto, "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke, sebelum mengecup lembut bibir pemuda berambut raven itu, membuatnya terbelalak kaget dan berusaha lepas dari gadis itu—tapi tidak bisa, karena Naruto mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan borgol air yang gadis itu lakukan tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" serunya tidak terima—sedetik setelah Naruto melepas kecupannya—lalu menatap safir di hadapannya tajam.

Bibir ranumnya tersenyum kecil, "Diam, dan rasakan Uchiha." Gumamnya pelan, sembari memusatkan cakra air-nya pada kedua tangannya, hingga cahaya biru laut berpendar indah di sekeliling kedua tangannya.

_Onyx_ Sasuke membelalak sempurna ketika tubuhnya mulai terasa hangat dan dilihatnya seluruh tubuhnya mulai memendarkan cahaya biru laut yang sama dengan milik Naruto, "A-apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku?"

Pundak mungil gadis itu bergidik tidak perduli, lalu terkekeh pelan saat Sasuke melempar tatapan tajam padanya.

"Itulah salah satu kelebihan cakra yang kumiliki!" ucapnya, membuat Sasuke menoleh pada gadis itu. Naruto tersenyum manis, "Ne, sekarang kau sudah memiliki setetes dari cakra yang kumiliki, dan cakra itu akan memperbaiki dan me_regenerasi_ setiap sel maupun saraf yang ada dalam tubuhmu secepat apa yang kulakukan barusan."

Kening pemuda itu berkerut, "Seperti _Medic-nin_, hah?"

Naruto menggeleng kecil, lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya yang berselimut _cakra_ pada dada bidang Sasuke yang terluka akibat jurus cari matinya tadi.

"Tidak," ucapnya pelan, sambil memfokuskan diri pada tangannya yang mulai bergerak perlahan kebagian lengan Sasuke—untuk menyembuhkan luka luar pemuda itu, "_Cakra_ ku lebih efisien dari _jutsu_ yang dimiliki _medic-nin_ biasanya. Aku bisa memulihkan suatu penyakit tanpa harus meracik obat untuk menunjang kesembuhan.

Bahkan _cakra_ ini bisa membuat tiruan organ dalam yang tentu saja dapat berfungsi dengan baik—itupun setelah Orochimaru dan Kabuto menguji cobanya pada tahanan yang menderita gagal ginjal."

Tubuh tegapnya yang kini terasa mudah untuk digerakkan—dan tidak lagi terasa sakit—perlahan dengan dibantu Naruto, ia duduk menegakkan tubuhnya, hingga _onyx_ dan safir itu kembali bertemu.

Naruto menyengir lebar, "Kau pulih dengan cepat ya?" goda gadis itu, membuatnya mendengus kesal, "Hei, tidak sopan mendengus di depan seorang gadis!" serunya sambil bersedekap.

Pemuda itu mendengus geli, mengundang senyum tipis Naruto, "Kalian benar-benar mirip." Ucapnya sambil menatap lurus pada safir Naruto yang kini membulat kaget.

"M-mirip?" gadis itu berucap gugup dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah, "Apa saudara kembar ku juga memiliki sifat yang sama seperti ku?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan bingung Naruto, "Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya…" gumam pemuda itu pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh Naruto.

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan, sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Menatap senang pemuda yang menoleh kaget padanya itu, dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Pembohong!" serunya membuat Sasuke menjitak kepalanya dengan keras, "_Ittai!"_ ringisnya begitu Sasuke selesai melancarkan serangan jitakannya.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku, hanya karena aku mengenal saudaramu, bodoh!" bentak pemuda itu, seraya berdiri meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatapnya sendu, "Kami hanyalah rival, mengerti? Bukan teman."

Naruto mengangguk cepat, sebelum melempar cengiran lima jarinya, "Aku tidak menganggapmu teman, ataupun sok akrab denganmu hanya karena kau mengenal saudaraku, lantas aku memanfaatkan mu untuk bertemu dengannya, atau bertanya mengenai saudaraku lebih dalam?"

Langkah tegap itu terhenti, "Lalu maumu sendiri apa?"

Helai pirangnya yang tergerai bergerak kecil, ketika gadis itu terkekeh pelan, "Aku ingin menjadi temanmu, dan ingin mengenal mu lebih banyak, karena kaulah yang pertama kali mengatakan sosok kedua ku tidak menjijikkan." Bibir ranumnya tersenyum kecil, lalu ikut beranjak dari tempatnya duduk; menghampiri Sasuke, "Apa itu masih terdengar menyebalkan atau sok akrab, hm?"

Pemuda itu mendecih kesal, lalu berbalik; menatap tajam sosok gadis manis di hadapannya, "Aku mengatakan tidak jijik padamu, bukan karena aku terpesona atau ingin mengenalmu, _baka_! Aku mengatakannya karena memang… sosok mu tidak… menjijikkan di mataku…"

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, lalu berjalan mendekati tubuh tegap Sasuke, "_Arigatou_…" bisiknya, namun dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh Sasuke, "_Domo arigatou, _Sasuke…"

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam di tempatnya, biarkan desiran angin yang terasa lembut membelai permukaan air yang kini tengah ia pijak.

Setelah bosan dengan keheningan, suara _barritone_ miliknya terdengar jelas, "Untuk apa?"

Gadis tak bermarga itu mendongak menatapnya, lalu tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja untuk pujian tidak langsungnya!" seru Naruto, sebelum berlari menghindari Sasuke yang hendak menjitaknya lagi.

Naruto tertawa puas, kala Sasuke menarik lengannya kasar, lalu menahannya sembari menatap gadis itu tajam. Yah, tampaknya Naruto sudah kebal dengan berbagai macam tatapan, termasuk tatapan seorang Yakushi Kabuto, yang tengah menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

Pria dengan helai perak itu menyeringai tipis, seraya membenarkan letak kacamata miliknya, "Menarik."

* * *

_#  
*My Mermaid Shinobi*  
#_

* * *

"Jadi, kau bisa mengendalikan segala jenis bentuk cairan?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka sedang bersantai di tepi danau.

Naruto mengangguk kecil, sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya—membuat sebagian kecil air danau di hadapannya terangkat dan membentuk sesuatu— "Ya, bahkan bila perlu aku bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu sesuka hati."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, "Menggerakkan tubuh? Apa itu sejenis benang _cakra_ air mu yang di tempelkan pada tubuh lawan?"

Helai pirang keemasannya bergerak menggeleng, lalu menoleh menatap Sasuke datar—namun dengan tangan yang masih bergerak-gerak, "Tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku mengendalikan darah yang ada dalam tubuhmu. Tapi, biasanya itu akan membutuhkan banyak _cakra_ dan tenagaku. Bila aku terlalu banyak atau lama menggunakannya, resikonya aku bisa tak sadarkan diri untuk waktu yang lama." Jawabnya, sebelum menunjukkan hasil karya mengutak-atik air danau-nya.

Pemuda pemilik surai raven itu mengernyit bingung, ketika Naruto menyodorkannya segumpal air berbentuk bangau. Gadis bermanik safir itu tersenyum kecil.

"Karena di sini tidak ada kertas _origami_, maka biasanya aku membuat bangau dari air." Jelasnya sambil meletakkan bangau itu di pangkuan Sasuke, "Dan karena aku tidak memiliki keluarga lagi, apa kau mau menerimanya? Konon, bila terkumpul hingga seribu buah, satu permohonan yang paling kau inginkan akan terkabul—dan aku juga akan membuatnya lebih banyak hingga seribu buah!"

Sasuke mengangkat bangau rekaan itu tinggi-tinggi. Membuat sinar mentari pagi memantulkan cahayanya pada bangau yang terbuat dari air itu, dan menimbulkan kilauan biru dari sana.

_Onyx_ miliknya menatap datar benda yang tengah berkilauan digenggaman tangannya, "Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

Sekali lagi bibir ranumnya tersenyum kecil, "Karena kau membutuhkan sebuah permohonan untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang kelam ini."

Sasuke menarik tangannya lagi, lalu menoleh pada Naruto, "Siapa yang memberitahu mu?"

Gadis berparas cantik itu tertawa kecil, "Kakek angkatku. Dia sudah meninggal setelah dijadikan bahan eksperimen _edo tensei_ Orochimaru."

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mendengus geli, sebelum menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang berada di air, "Jadi kau punya keluarga di tempat ini?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya; menatap langit biru.

"Tentu saja. Dia orang yang sangat baik… dan kau tahu? Beliau lah yang mengajarkan ku tentang kehidupan di dunia ini." gumamnya kecil, seraya kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Menatap sendu riak air danau yang bergoyang membuyarkan bayangannya, "Sayangnya _Kami-sama_ tak membiarkanku menyelesaikan seribu burung bangau… dan merenggutnya dari kehidupan ku yang menjengkelkan ini."

* * *

_#  
*My Mermaid Shinobi*  
#_

* * *

Suasana di sore yang cerah itu tampak seperti biasa. Dimana burung-burung kecil beterbangan sambil bercericip ribut mencari tempat untuk tidur mereka malam ini.

Nampak seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 6 tahun ber-_yukata_ putih motif bunga _krisan_, sedang asyik berlari mengejar seorang lelaki tua berambut putih pendek dengan pakaian lusuhnya.

"Kakek! Jangan cepat-cepat!" seru gadis berambut pirang keemasan yang di kuncir satu kebelakang, dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, "Naru capek~!"

Pria tua berpakaian coklat lusuh itu segera menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik mendadak; membuat gadis kecil di belakangnya menabrak tubuh ringkihnya keras. Pria yang dipanggil si Gadis kecil itu terkekeh pelan, ketika Naru mendongakkan wajahnya menatap pria itu kesal.

"Kakek jangan berhenti mendadak, dong! Sakit nih~" ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap hidung dan keningnya yang tadi sempat tertabrak tubuh pria itu. Lagi-lagi tingkahnya itu membuat si Kakek tertawa.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima, "Kenapa kakek tertawa? Tidak lucu tahu!" serunya kesal sambil terus meringis.

Pria tua itu menggeleng pelan, sebelum berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya pada gadis kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri itu. Bibir tebalnya tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan kakek ya, Naru-_chan_." Gumam pria yang ternyata bernama Hiroshi itu, "Nah, sebagai permintaan maaf, Kakek membuatkan ini padamu."

Gadis kecil yang tengah mendongak itu, menatap bingung sang Kakek yang sedang merogoh saku kanan celana panjangnya yang lusuh.

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya, masih bingung dengan kelakuan si Kakek yang ternyata tidak menemukan '_benda'_ itu di saku kanan celananya, dan berpindah merogoh saku kiri celananya.

"Kakek membuatkan apa untukku?" tanyanya dengan penasaran, membuat Hiroshi berhenti merogoh saku celana kirinya, dan menoleh pada cucu angkatnya.

Hiroshi kembali tersenyum, seraya menarik tangan kurusnya dari saku kiri celana lusuhnya.

"Kakek?"

Setelah mendapatkan '_benda'_ yang diinginkannya, ia kembali berjongkok menghadap cucu angkatnya itu.

"Naru-_chan_ senang melihat bangau di danau 'kan?" tanya pria itu, membuat Naruto mengangguk membenarkan. Hiroshi kembali tersenyum lembut, seraya membuka genggaman tangannya, memperlihatkan seekor bangau mainan yang terbuat dari kertas; membuat iris safir Naruto terbelalak senang.

Kepala pirang itu mendongak menatap sang Kakek antusias, "Bagaimana bisa Kakek membuatnya?"

Pria berumur sekitar 50 tahunan itu terkekeh pelan, sambil mengacak-acak lembut kepala pirang Naruto.

"Selagi membersihkan ruangan Orochimaru-_sama_ tadi siang, Kakek menemukan sehelai kertas lusuh tak terpakai di meja kerja nya. Setelah Kakek selesai bersih-bersih, Kakek meminta izin Orochimaru-_sama_ untuk mengambilnya—dan diperbolehkan—untuk dibuat menjadi bangau kertas ini, dan memberikannya padamu, Naru-_chan_."

Iris safir miliknya berbinar senang ketika dengan lembut sang Kakek meletakkan bangau kertas itu ke telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Sungguh, ia senang sekali saat Hiroshi membuatkan bangau kertas itu untuknya.

Naruto mendongak kembali—setelah puas menunduk, menatap senang bangau kertas di telapak tangannya—, "Ini untukku, Kek?" tanyanya ragu, dan dibalas anggukan kecil Hiroshi.

"Ya, itu untukmu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat. Bibir ranum Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"_Arigatou_, Kakek!" serunya sambil memeluk pria tua itu, membuat Hiroshi kembali terkekeh melihat kelakuan cucu angkatnya ini.

Setelah puas saling berpelukkan, kini Hiroshi mengajak gadis kecilnya ke tepi danau. Menatap indahnya matahari terbenam bersama-sama.

"Ne, Naru-_chan_ tahu tidak," cetus pria itu memecah keheningan, membuat kepala pirang Naruto mendongak menatapnya, "tentang mitos bangau kertas?"

Gadis kecil itu sempat terdiam lama, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu. Hiroshi kembali terkekeh pelan, seraya berjongkok menatap safir di hadapannya hangat.

"Konon, bila kau mengumpulkan bangau kertas itu hingga seribu buah, maka keinginan yang paling kau kehendaki akan terkabul." Ucapnya lembut.

Safir Naruto kembali berbinar senang, "Benarkah itu Kakek?" serunya senang bukan main, membuat Hiroshi mengangguk membenarkan.

"Asyik~!" pekiknya girang sambil melompat-lompat kecil, "Akhirnya aku bisa mewujudkan keinginanku!"

Hiroshi tersenyum lembut, "Memangnya Naru-_chan_ ingin apa?"

Bibir ranum kecilnya tersenyum manis, sedangkan kelopak matanya tertutup. Gadis berumur 6 tahun itu mendongakkan kepalanya, seakan ia sedang berkhayal.

"Naru ingin bertemu dengan keluarga Naru yang ada di Konoha." Gumamnya penuh kerinduan, tak mengetahui bila kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dunia, dan saudara kembar lelakinya yang ia sendiri pun tak tahu kabarnya bagaimana.

Miris memang menjadi tawanan Orochimaru di hutan seperti ini. Yah, ia sudah mencoba kabur berulang kali, tapi hasilnya nihil… kekuatannya kalah besar dengan kekuatan Orochimaru. Ia masih kecil, dan tubuhnya sendiri selalu dijadikan bahan eksperimen besar-besaran Orochimaru. Ya, dia adalah salah satu korban eksperimen pria ular itu.

"Anak pintar…" puji Hiroshi sembari mengusap puncak kepalanya lembut. Naruto sendiri kembali membuka matanya, dan tersenyum senang kearah Hiroshi.

Dalam hati, ia sangat bersyukur telah bertemu dengan Hiroshi yang baik hati dan mau merawatnya seperti cucu sendiri. Sungguh, ia tak tahu bagaimana bila Hiroshi meninggalkan ia untuk selamanya. Apa ia masih mampu untuk bertahan hidup di tempat lembab seperti ini? Apa ia mampu menyongsong masa depan, dan mewujudkan keinginannya tanpa Hiroshi di sisinya? Ia tidak tahu… tapi ia akan mencoba untuk tegar, layaknya batu karang yang selalu teguh menghadapi ombak, begitu pula dengannya. Ia harus meneguhkan hatinya, dan menghadapi berbagai masalah tanpa merasa putus asa sekalipun. Ia akan berjuang!

Hiroshi berhenti mengusap kepala Naruto, membuat safir gadis kecil itu menatapnya bingung. Tampak pria itu sedang berpikir, "Tapi, bagaimana caranya kau membuat seribu bangau kertas, Naru-_chan_?" tanyanya, tubuh mungil Naruto langsung beringsut putus asa.

Bibir kecilnya mengerucut kecewa, "Benar juga ya… Aku tidak mungkin memintanya pada Orochimaru… dia pasti akan meminta imbalan agar aku mau menjalani eksperimennya lagi." gumamnya kecil, membuat Hiroshi juga merasa kasihan dengan cucu angkatnya ini.

Bagaimana ia tidak kasihan, jika hampir setiap hari ia mendengar jerit kesakitan gadis kecil itu dari balik ruang labolatorium milik Orochimaru. Belum lagi saat ia menemui gadis kecil itu—setelah Orochimaru memberinya istirahat—di atas meja operasi dengan tubuh bersimbah darah, dan luka jahitan di pergelangan tangan kanannya, serta kelopak safirnya yang tertutup… menandakan gadis itu tak sadarkan diri, setelah di operasi secara kejam seperti itu.

Hiroshi menepuk pelan pundak kecil Naruto, membuat wajah manis cucu angkatnya itu menghadapnya. Pria itu tersenyum lebar, "Bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya dari daun saja?" cetusnya, membuat Naruto tertawa.

Gadis berparas manis itu tertawa keras, "Memangnya Kakek bisa?" tanyanya, seakan meremehkan Hiroshi. Pria tua itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kita coba saja dulu, mungkin saja—"

"Hiroshi!"

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan saat sebuah suara yang mereka kenal sebagai suara Orochimaru. Seakan merasa ada yang tidak beres, kaki kecil Naruto berlari menghadang Orochimaru yang sedang berjalan santai kearah mereka. Kelopak safirnya memicing tajam saat pria berkulit pucat itu berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Apa maumu, Orochimaru?" desisnya tidak suka, membuat bibir tipis Orochimaru menyeringai senang.

"Mau ku?" Naruto memundurkan kaki kanannya, bersiap menyerang bila pria itu membahayakan nyawa Kakeknya.

"Aku hanya ada perlu dengan '_Kakek_' mu itu, Naru-_chan_." Ucapnya datar, lalu kembali berjalan menghampiri keduanya, sedangkan Naruto berjalan mundur.

"Menjauh darinya, Orochimaru!" seru gadis itu setelah berbalik ketika Orochimaru menghilang dari hadapannya, dan berpindah ke belakang kakeknya.

Orochimaru menyeringai kecil, sebelum mengarahkan bilah _kunai_ miliknya pada leher _tan_ sang Kakek.

Naruto menggigiti bibir bawahnya takut, "Sudah kubilang, menjauh darinya Orochimaru! Jangan sakiti Kakek! Kalau kau membutuhkan korban eksperimen, biar aku saja!" seru gadis kecil itu sambil menahan tangisannya. Ia sudah sering dijadikan korban eksperimen Orochimaru, dan tahu benar resiko juga rasa sakit saat di meja operasi… Jadi, ia tak ingin Kakek yang ia sayangi juga merasakannya.

"Maaf saja, Naru-_chan_… sekarang ini aku sedang butuh orang tak berguna untuk kujadikan tumbal _jutsu_ _edo tensei_ ku." ucapnya santai, seraya mendorong tubuh ringkih di depannya hingga tersungkur. Naruto refleks membantu tubuh ringkih Kakeknya untuk kembali berdiri.

Safirnya menatap tajam Orochimaru, "Jangan sakiti Kakek!" serunya untuk kesekian kali dengan air mata membasahi pelupuk matanya.

Orochimaru memperlebar seringainya, "Sebegitu berharganya kah pria tua ini untukmu, Naru-_chan_?"

Naruto memeluk tubuh kakeknya erat, begitu pula lelaki tua yang tengah berada di pelukannya, seakan enggan untuk dipisahkan. Akhirnya isakan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya yang gemetar menahan rasa takut yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Kakek satu-satunya keluarga ku di tempat ini…" lirihnya menahan isak tangis, "Jadi, kumohon Orochimaru… jangan sakiti dia… Aku menyayanginya!"

Orochimaru menggeleng kecil dengan wajah sendu, "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonan mu ini, Naru-_chan_. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan seorang tumbal untuk masa depanmu." Lirih manusia ular itu dengan tangan yang bergerak cepat membuat sebuah segel. "_Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!_"

Iris safirnya terbelalak kaget saat tubuh ringkih Kakek yang tengah di peluknya perlahan berubah menjadi butiran debu. Hiroshi berteriak kesakitan sambil terus memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto yang kini bergetar hebat begitu melihat keadaan Kakek angkatnya yang berteriak kesakitan.

"Hentikan!" serunya lirih dengan air mata yang terus menetes, "Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan Orochimaru! Jangan sakiti Kakek!"

Tak ada jawaban dari bibir pucat Orochimaru. Pria itu hanya terdiam memfokuskan pikirannya pada jutsu _Edo Tensei_ yang sedang ia lakukan kini.

Naruto terus menggigiti bibir bawahnya ketakutan. Tubuh mungilnya sendiri terus bergetar tanpa ampun, sementara air mata menganak sungai di kedua pipinya yang berisi.

"Kakek… Kakek bertahanlah…" lirihnya ketakutan, sementara setengah tubuh sang Kakek telah menjadi abu.

Hiroshi memeluk tubuh mungil di sebelahnya erat, berusaha agar tidak berteriak kesakitan dan membuat cucu angkatnya ini takut dan cemas. Pria tua itu tersenyum getir, sembari mengusap perlahan helai pirang Naruto.

"N-naru-_chan_… j-jangan menangis…" lirihnya pelan, berusaha meredakan tangis ketakutan cucunya, "Kakek… b-baik-baik… s-saja… j-jangan menangis l-lagi ya, N-naru…"

Helai pirangnya bergerak menggeleng, "Tidak! Kakek kesakitan sekarang… Kakek tidak mungkin baik-baik saja!" serunya lirih. Tangisan itu semakin kencang ketika setengah wajah Kakeknya menjadi debu.

"N-naru-_chan_… be-b-berjan-jilah p-pa-d-da Kakek…" Hiroshi menarik napas dalam-dalam, "b-bah-w-wa… k-kau a-k-kan m-men-j-jadi le-b-bih… k-ku-at… d-an m-me-ngalah-k-kan… O-roch-chi… m-maru…"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan, sebelum menatap senyum hangat terakhir dari sang Kakek.

Hiroshi tersenyum lembut, "_S-sayonara, Naru-chan_…"

Tak ada lagi jeritan ketakutan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Terlambat sudah untuk meneteskan air mata dan berteriak '_Jangan pergi!'_ pada sosok Hiroshi yang telah menjadi butiran debu di atas hamparan pasir putih di tepi danau.

Safirnya menatap sendu gundukan debu di bawahnya, "Kakek…"

* * *

_#  
*My Mermaid Shinobi*  
#_

* * *

"_Edo tensei_ Orochimaru berhasil, dan ternyata ia memanggil jiwa Hokage kedua untuk men_transplantasikan_ _cakra_ serta kemampuan beliau padaku. Hingga jadilah aku yang sekarang… hasil percampuran DNA antara; manusia, ikan, dan seorang Hokage." Jelasnya begitu selesai bercerita, gadis itu tertawa lirih sebelum mendongak menatap permukaan air yang berkilau indah.

"Jadi itu alasanmu?"

Naruto menggeleng kuat, lalu menatap Sasuke sengit, "Itu cerita, _baka_! Bukan alasan!"

Sasuke mendengus malas, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya pada hamparan pasir putih yang berada di tepi danau tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Kau sendiri?" _Onyx_ Sasuke melirik safir di sebelahnya datar, "Kenapa kau sampai berada di tempat kelam seperti ini?"

Pemuda itu sempat terdiam lama. Iris _onyx_-nya berhenti melirik sang Safir, lalu memutuskan untuk menatap birunya langit bak iris safir Naruto. Jujur, dia cukup menyukainya.

"Memang apa urusanmu?" balas pemuda itu acuh, membuat Naruto mendecih kesal.

"Tentu saja agar aku bisa membantumu keluar dari tempat ini secepat mungkin!"

Sasuke tersenyum miris, "Secepat mungkin katamu?" ucapnya dengan nada menyindir, "Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu. Ini semua keputusanku sendiri, _Dobe_."

Safir Naruto memicing kesal, "Dan atas dasar apa pula kau memanggilku seperti itu, _Teme_?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli, sebelum beranjak dari posisinya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Tak lebih dari dua langkah, pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya yang terkesan santai.

"Baiklah, aku memanggilmu _Dobe_, karena sifat suka ikut campurmu itu benar-benar bodoh dan menyebalkan. Cih, persis seperti saudara kembarmu itu."

Naruto terdiam beberapa lama sebelum ikut beranjak dari posisinya, menyusul langkah Sasuke yang sempat terhenti.

"Tapi, keputusanmu ini benar-benar salah, Sasuke." Gumamnya pelan, "Percayalah."

Pemuda itu mendecih kesal, lalu berbalik untuk menatap Naruto. Tapi apa yang di dapatnya? Tubuh mungil berbalut _yukata_ itu bergetar menahan tangis dan rasa sedihnya kala mengingat bagaimana kerasnya masa-masa kelam selama ia berada di sini. Helai pirang keemasan yang berkilau saat sinar mentari memantulkan cahayanya, kini tertunduk lesu menatap hamparan pasir putih di bawahnya.

"Kau takkan pernah tahu betapa menderitanya nasib orang seperti ku."

Pemuda berambut raven itu terdiam lama dengan iris _Onyx_ yang menatap lurus pada Naruto yang tengah tertunduk sambil menahan tangis. Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan.

"Ya, dan aku tak akan berhenti sebelum aku tahu seberapa menderitanya nasib mu." Ucap pemuda itu datar, lalu kembali berbalik dan berjalan santai menuju pintu gua Orochimaru.

Gadis itu kembali mendongak, dan menatap punggung tegap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Aku berjanji akan membawamu keluar dari tempat ini Sasuke." Tekadnya kuat, "Aku berjanji akan mengubah cara berpikirmu!"

* * *

_#  
*My Mermaid Shinobi*  
#_

* * *

Semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, dua makhluk berbeda jenis itu semakin dekat hingga musim panas berikutnya. Tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berlatih dan bertarung satu sama lain. Saling mengejek, dan menghibur.

Ah, membicarakan tentang menghibur satu sama lain, mereka—tepatnya hanya Naruto seorang—akan melakukan hal aneh seperti mengamati ikan di danau, atau memandangi langit. Uhm, yeah, itupun hanya dilakukan oleh Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus menanggapinya.

Seperti hari ini. Dimana langit musim panas terlihat indah dengan hamparan langit yang cerah, tanpa awan sedikitpun. Hanya dua kata yang dapat menggambarkan suasana itu, indah namun panas.

"Gerahnya~" seru Naruto, sambil terus menggerak-gerakkan ekornya gelisah di permukaan air, "Aku tidak tahan!"

Sasuke yang duduk berteduh tak jauh dari danau tempat _Dobe_-nya berenang, hanya menghela napas bosan mendengar keluhan dari gadis cantik yang tengah berguling-guling di permukaan air itu.

Naruto meloncat-loncat dari kedalaman air sambil berseru, "Bisa-bisa aku jadi ikan rebus kalau begini!"

Pemuda berambut raven itu kembali menghela napasnya, sebelum berjalan malas mendekati tepi danau yang berkilat terkena sinar mentari.

Gadis yang setengah ikan itu berhenti melompat, lalu menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam air. Menatap Sasuke bingung, "Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?"

Setelah melepas _waraji_ dan _tabi_ yang ia kenakan, lantas dengan perlahan ia mencelupkan kedua kakinya itu kedalam air, lalu mendesah lega ketika dinginnya air menggelitik permukaan kulit kakinya yang terasa panas.

Naruto berenang mendekat pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk di tepi danau, "Panas sekali~" keluhnya sebelum membenamkan seluruh wajahnya pada permukaan air, "Aku tidak mau jadi ikan rebus!"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli, "Kalau kau jadi ikan rebus pun aku tidak akan perduli." Ucapnya datar, namun langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tajam sang Gadis, "Memang benar begitu." Belanya pada diri sendiri.

Helai pirangnya yang basah itu bergerak melawan angin, ketika sang Empu memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke—tanpa merubah sosoknya—yang kini sedang mendongak menatap langit.

"Hei, Sasuke!" panggilnya, membuat raven itu bergerak menoleh, "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menyanyikan lagu untukmu." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis.

_Onyx_ kelamnya menatap sang Safir remeh, lalu mendengus geli, "Ya, terserah kau mau menyanyikan lagu apa saja untukku." Ucapnya sambil merebahkan diri di atas pasir, dengan kaki yang masih berendam, "Nyanyikan sesuatu yang sejuk, _Dobe_."

Naruto terkekeh pelan, seraya menggerakkan tangannya keatas; membuat air di sekitarnya bergejolak dan perlahan membentuk sebuah replika awan yang mengapung di atas mereka, hingga suasana yang tadinya panas, kembali terasa sejuk.

"Lagu ini kubuat tahun lalu, saat musim dingin dan aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena di kurung oleh Kabuto," jelasnya lalu tertawa pelan ketika Sasuke meliriknya dengan tatapan bosan, "Baiklah, aku akan memulainya!"

Pemuda itu tahu, ia tak salah meminta Naruto bernyanyi untuknya. Setelah 3 bulan bersama gadis setengah ikan itu, ia tahu benar sosok gadis yang tengah mengingat-ingat lirik lagu ciptaannya itu, adalah penyanyi terbaik yang pernah ia dengar.

Yeah, Sasuke masih ingat ketika gadis itu menawarkan diri untuk bernyanyi untuknya, agar menghilangkan rasa kesalnya pada pertarungan yang ia lakukan bersama Naruto—karena gadis itu menang lagi, dengan cara liciknya.

Sasuke meremehkan Naruto yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima, namun semua perkataan yang ia lontarkan untuk membuat gadis itu kehilangan percaya diri, terpaksa ia tarik kembali ketika Naruto menyanyikan sebuah lagu—yang ia beri judul '_Kioku'_—dengan penghayatan dan suaranya yang benar-benar indah. Sungguh, mulai saat itu ia berhenti untuk meremehkan gadis ini dalam hal apapun.

"Sudah mengingatnya?" celetuk Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto yang kini tersenyum hangat, "Hn, cepat bernyanyi!"

Bibir ranumnya mengerucut tidak terima, "Aku bukan pelayanmu, _Teme_!" seru gadis itu kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis—yang ia sendiri tak menyadarinya, "Sudahlah, aku ingin mendengar suaramu, _Dobe_…" gumamnya pelan, namun sontak membuat sepasang pipi Naruto merona.

Naruto mengangguk patuh, lalu menarik napasnya dalam dan suara merdu yang diiringi desiran angin lembut, dan kecipak air mulai terdengar indah.

"_Yuki wa shiroku daichi wo somete…_

_Sora he tsuzuku michi wo tsukuru…_

_Musunda te ga maboroshi no you de…_

_Tooku mieru senaka ni fureta…"_

Sepasang kelopak _Onyx_ itu terpejam menikmati setiap belaian lembut melodi dan alunan bait lagu yang gadis berambut pirang keemasan ini nyanyikan.

"_Hako no naka no jikan no you na…_

_Onpu no nai ritardando…_

_Ashita tokeru yume no naka dakara…_

_Eien made aruite yukesou de…"_

Naruto memejamkan kedua kelopaknya perlahan. Menghayati tiap bait syair yang ia nyanyikan, namun sesekali ia membukanya hanya untuk melirik pemuda tampan yang rupanya telah tertidur.

"_Yorokobi he tsuzuku…_

_Shiroi michi wo zutto…_

_Futari de yukeru to…_

_Shinjitemitaku naru…_

_Sayonara to sotto…_

_Tsubuyaita ato de…_

_Ashita aeru no ni…_

_Fushigi ne to warau…"_

Pemuda itu terlelap, dan sang Safir yang tengah memperhatikannya hanya tersenyum lembut dengan jemari lentiknya yang mengusap wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Rupanya kalian ada di sini."

Helai pirang Naruto refleks menoleh kearah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Kabuto. Pria berambut putih panjang diikat itu tersenyum ramah, sambil menapaki pasir putih di bawahnya dengan santai.

Iris safir miliknya memicing tidak suka akan kehadiran salah satu anak buah kesayangan Orochimaru itu. Naruto mengangkat ekornya dari kolam, lalu merubah sosoknya menjadi manusia kembali, sebelum berjalan menghadap Kabuto dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" desisnya tidak suka. Hei, ia cukup trauma dengan kejadian dimana Orochimaru datang tiba-tiba untuk meminta Hiroshi menjadi tumbal _jutsu_-nya.

Kabuto tersenyum ramah, "Orochimaru-_sama_ memerintahkanku untuk memanggil Sasuke. Ada hal penting yang ingin beliau katakan."

Gadis itu mendengus kesal, "Apa yang dia inginkan dari Sasuke?"

Kabuto kembali tersenyum, "Saya tidak tahu." Ucapnya seakan sedang berhadapan dengan Orochimaru langsung.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka. Nampak air danau melayang menuju telapak tangannya, dan mulai berubah menjadi sebuah _kunai_ berwarna biru.

Gadis berambut pirang keemasan yang diikat satu kebelakang itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mendongak menatap Kabuto sengit, "Kalau begitu… coba rebut dia dariku."

* * *

_#  
*My Mermaid Shinobi*_

_Tsuzuku_

_#_

* * *

**YEY! SPECIAL FIC FOR SASUFEMNARU FANDAY! 15 JULI 2012! XDD**

**Ne, Ohayou gozaimasu minna~ Ketemu lagi sama Mi-chan dengan fic SasuFemNaru nya~ Saya setia bukan? Hohoho**

**Mungkin di kesempatan kali ini Mi tidak akan banyak curcol, tapi siapa yang pengen tau tanggal 15 Juli dateng darimana, kirim PM aja ke Mi~ Atau gabung langsung ke grup SasufemNaru yang ada di Facebook~ **

**Nah, sekian dulu fic multichap dari Mi~ silahkan membaca fic yang lain un~**

**Arigatou gozaimashita~! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Yume

_**#My Mermaid Shinobi#**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mimpi yang dulu terlupakan… kini terulang kembali…

Jatuh bersama serpihan kenangan yang berada pada setiap bait syair…

Terlantunkan bersama deru angin…

Mengetuk perasaan…

Malam itu… Tangis… dan nyanyian sendu pengakhir pertemuan takdir…

'_Sasuke… tasukete…'_

Tolong?

* * *

_My Mermaid Shinobi_

*  
_Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Romance, & Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate; T_

_This fic belong to Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive_

_Warn: __SHE'S __**NOT NARUKO**__! SHE'S __**FemaleNaruto**__! No matter what__,__ I DON'T CARE!_

_Semi-Canon Series__  
Typo  
Surgery Content_

_Opening Theme: Mesmerize_GrandRodeo_

_Ending Theme: __祈り結び_____Mao_

_Insert __Song:__ -Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi Tsuranuku_Kokia  
-New Song_Tacica  
-Mou Ichido Kimi ni Aitai_Kotono Mitsuishi_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_Check This Out!_

* * *

Kabuto menyeringai kecil ketika menerima tantangan dari gadis manis di depannya. Dalam hati, ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa gadis di depannya ini telah tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat, tapi tak lebih kuat darinya bukan? Kekuatan mereka jelas berbeda jauh. Sangat jauh. Tapi pada siapa kekuatan berpuncak?

Gadis itu memundurkan kaki kanannya, bersiap menyerang pria di hadapannya. Naruto tersenyum meremehkan, "Jadi apa jawabanmu, Kabuto? Kau takut melawanku, heh?" sindirnya sebelum terkekeh pelan, "Sayang sekali Orochimaru memilih mu menjadi tangan kanannya kalau begitu!"

"Baiklah, bila itu yang kau inginkan, Naru-_chan_." Ucap pria itu dengan senyum menyebalkan terukir jelas diwajahnya.

Naruto sempat mendecih kesal sebelum berlari menyerang Kabuto dengan sebilah _kunai_ tergenggam di antara jemari lengan kanannya.

Kabuto tersenyum meremehkan sebelum menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke tas pinggang kecil berwarna krim, lalu menarik sebuah _kunai_ dari dalamnya dan berlari menghantam _kunai_ biru milik Naruto.

Suara pilu kala kedua benda berbeda bahan itu beradu semakin terdengar saat Naruto menarik sejumlah besar air dari danau hanya dengan sekali gerakan tangan—ketika ia berputar untuk menghindari serangan Kabuto—dan mengubah mereka menjadi pisau-pisau air yang mengarah pada Kabuto saat ia sibuk meladeni tiap tebasan dari Naruto.

Serentetan pisau air tadi melayang tepat mengarah pada Kabuto. Menyadari akan kehadiran pisau air milik Naruto, ia segera merunduk menghindari serangan pisau air itu.

Naruto percaya bahwa air tak akan pernah menyakitinya, dan begitu adanya saat pisau air itu berubah kembali menjadi air dan menembus tubuhnya tanpa rasa yang berarti. Tapi saat ia akan kembali menyerang Kabuto yang telah berdiri, ia terlebih dahulu diserang oleh pria itu dan mengakibatkannya terkena sabetan memanjang dari _kunai_ Kabuto di daerah perut.

"Akh!"

Naruto melompat mundur menjauhi area serangan Kabuto. Luka memanjang yang berada di daerah perutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Namun darah itu segera mengering, sedangkan luka yang terukir di perutnya menutup dengan cepat seiring tubuhnya diselimuti oleh cahaya biru laut yang berpendar-pendar, dan membuat tubuhnya sehat seperti semula, seakan _kunai _Kabuto tidak pernah melukai ditubuhnya.

Gadis dengan iris safir yang menyerupai kristal di dalam air itu tersenyum meremehkan pada Kabuto, "Semakin sering kau melukaiku, maka semakin cepat pula _cakra_ air ku meregenerasi setiap luka dan bergerak membentuk serangan."

Kabuto terdiam di tempatnya, "Sepertinya semakin hari kau semakin berkembang Naruto." Ucapnya penuh keingintahuan seiring ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lapar akan uji coba pada gadis itu. Naruto hanya menanggapinya dingin.

"Kau bisa menjadikan aku pengganti Sasuke bila kau ingin mengetahui sampai mana perkembangan _cakra_ ku." ucapnya gadis itu datar lalu merentangkan lengan kanannya, sedang lengan kiri ia lipat ke depan dadanya dengan jari telunjuk dalam posisi siap menyerang.

Pria di hadapannya tersenyum senang, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, mari kita akhiri pertarungan ini dan segera—"

"Kau bisa memilikiku, tapi jangan pernah kau sentuh Sasuke."

Kabuto terdiam lama. Iris peraknya menatap ragu-ragu pada Naruto yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memilih, Naru-_chan_. Aku harus—"

Secepat ia mengedipkan mata, Naruto kini tengah berdiri tepat di batang hidungnya dengan sebilah _kunai_ berada di lehernya. Setetes darah akibat goresan _kunai_-nya nampak mengalir menuruni lekuk leher pria itu. Naruto tersenyum meremehkan.

"Seandainya aku menggunakan _Hiraishin no Jutsu_, mungkin aku harus menandai dulu tempat yang kuinginkan. Tapi, sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak berminat mempelajari gerakan yang baru kudapatkan ini." ucapnya menarik perhatian Kabuto agar pria itu semakin penasaran dengan perkembangan pesat yang telah ia perlihatkan. Baik itu perkembangan penyembuhan lewat _cakra_ air yang ia gunakan, maupun gerakan kilat menyerupai _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ yang baru Kabuto lihat sekali ini.

Pria itu menggeretakkan giginya kesal, "Kau benar-benar pintar untuk membuatku penasaran, Naru-_chan_." Sindirnya, namun dibalas sang Gadis dengan senyum terima kasih.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

Keduanya sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa pemuda yang tengah diperebutkan sedari tadi sedang memperhatikan mereka di atas sebuah dahan pohon _kiri_.

Tatapan _onyx_ miliknya memperhatikan tiap detail gerakan yang Naruto lakukan pada Kabuto. Ia menyadari darimana asal-usul gerakan secepat kilat yang mampu membuatnya tercengang tadi—walaupun sebentar.

Sebenarnya apa yang Naruto lakukan barusan bukanlah _jutsu_, tapi tipuan mata. Gadis itu benar-benar cerdik. Ia menggunakan _cakra_ air miliknya untuk mengubah tubuhnya menjadi seringan uap air, dan mendorong tubuhnya mendekati Kabuto dengan menggunakan angin yang berhembus.

Lain lagi ketika Kabuto tak menyadari keberadaannya. Naruto mengubah dirinya menjadi sejernih air, dengan begitu cahaya dapat tembus melewati tubuhnya dan mengacaukan fokus cahaya mata Kabuto.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menyeringai paham dengan tak-tik gerakan Naruto yang menggunakan keadaan alam untuk bergerak, walaupun pada akhirnya gadis beriris safir itu tetap menggantungkan gerakannya pada _cakra_ air yang ia miliki.

Jemari lentik Naruto menggerakkan _kunai_ yang digenggamnya, menuruni lekuk leher Kabuto sembari tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu? Aku merasa seperti sedang menggoda anak kambing berkacamata yang meminta agar rumputnya dikembalikan. Haha, manis sekali."

Kabuto balas tersenyum meremehkan, "Kuharap malam ini kau akan di hukum oleh Orochimaru-_sama,_ karena telah menunda pekerjaannya."

Naruto membulatkan bibirnya, dan bergumam mengerti, "Jadi, pekerjaan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Sasuke? Menjadikannya bahan percobaan untuk obat kuat yang kalian ciptakan?"

Kabuto menyeringai, "Sayangnya bukan, Orochimaru-_sama_ sangat menginginkan tubuh Uchiha itu sehingga aku harus menyiapkan tubuhnya agar dapat menampung Orochimaru-_sama_ nanti."

Iris safirnya terbelalak tak percaya. Tatapannya yang semula ceria karena telah berhasil mengerjai Kabuto, kini berubah kosong. Seakan ia telah kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi di tempat itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Pembohong…"

Kabuto menggeleng senang sembari melangkah mundur menjauhi _kunai_ Naruto saat gadis itu tengah lengah.

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu, Naru-_chan_?"

Bibir tipisnya yang tadi berceloteh menggoda Kabuto, kini terdiam membisu. Benaknya pergi menjauh ke masa lalu, mengenang betapa mengerikannya resiko bila tubuh penopang Orochimaru gagal untuk dirasuki. Seingatnya pula, bila tubuh penopang Orochimaru gagal… maka korban yang dijadikan tumbal akan mati mengenaskan. Ya, ia masih ingat betul wajah-wajah kesakitan korban Orochimaru yang meninggal di ruang operasi. Mengingatnya saja membuat tubuhnya gemetar.

"Sejak kapan aku meminta mu untuk melindungi ku, Naruto?"

Suara _baritone_ khas Sasuke meng-_interupsi_ keduanya. Helai pirang Naruto bergerak seiring sang Empu menoleh untuk dapat menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke.

Iris safirnya terpaku begitu saja pada lekuk wajah tampan Sasuke yang datar. Tubuh mungilnya gemetar ketika sekilas bayangannya akan masa lalu bergerak lincah dibenaknya.

"Sasuke?"

Bodoh! Kenapa ia harus selemah ini? Kenapa ia harus gentar ketika Sasuke melangkah menuju kegelapan? Kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa? Adakah jawabnya?

'_Naru berjanji, kek!'_

Ya, karena apa yang ia lakukan kini adalah bentuk pemenuhannya akan janji yang telah ia katakan pada sang Kakek. Ia telah berjanji.

Sasuke berjalan santai melewatinya. Dingin. Itulah yang ia rasakan ketika pemuda itu berjalan melewatinya, tanpa kehangatan sama sekali.

"Aku tak butuh rasa kasihanmu."

'_Aku pun tak ingin kau kasihani, baka!'_

Gadis itu berbalik. Menatap hampa punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauhinya.

"Kau tak berhak mencampuri urusanku, Naruto."

Safirnya terbelalak. Sakit. Tidakkah kau merasa sakit ketika pemuda yang ingin kau tolong berkata seperti itu?

Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "Aku tak akan pernah berhenti menghalangi mu, Sasuke! Camkan itu!"

Langkah santai pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu terhenti begitu saja saat didengarnya suara lembut Naruto berubah menjadi teriakan yang memekakkan telinga. Pemuda itu berbalik lalu menatapnya datar.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi?" Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Hidupku adalah kegelapan. Aku hidup untuk balas dendam. Bila kau berani mengubahnya, aku akan membunuhmu. Apapun caranya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu ia berbalik pergi bersama Kabuto. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah terdiam bertemankan gemerisik angin musim panas.

Setetes kristal nampak mengalir di antara batang hidungnya.

"Salahkah bila aku tak ingin membuatmu terluka, Sasuke?"

* * *

_#  
*My Mermaid Shinobi*  
#_

'_Salahkah bila aku tak pernah menemui mu lagi semenjak malam itu?'_

_#  
*My Mermaid Shinobi*  
#_

* * *

Rantai berkarat yang diberi segel anti-_cakra_ lagi-lagi melilit pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Besi-besi berkarat itu bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan memberontak yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Ya, kini gadis itu tengah bergerak memberontak pada Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang tengah menelajangi tubuhnya. Nampak jelas semburat merah membekas di wajahnya yang manis.

"Berhenti menelanjangiku, manusia ular! Argh, brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

Gadis itu terus berteriak meminta dilepaskan. Namun alih-alih Orochimaru dan Kabuto memperhatikan apa yang ia katakan, kedua pria dengan niat buruk itu terus saja melucuti satu persatu helai kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Naruto menggerak-gerakkan kakinya hingga meja operasi yang ia tiduri bergoyang, dan tak jarang pula mengeluarkan suara derit yang memekakkan telinga.

Dengan napas terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran gadis terus memberontak, namun sesekali ia berhenti untuk menarik napas.

"Andai…" ucapnya lirih dengan suara serak, "Andai aku tidak terikat seperti ini… kalian akan kubunuh!"

Kabuto tertawa kecil sebelum menoleh pada wajah Naruto yang saat itu benar-benar menggoda untuk di '_mangsa'_. Yah, sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak berminat dengan gadis cerewet sepertinya, tapi ia berminat pada hal lain… membunuh misalnya? Ya, membunuh secara perlahan.

"Kau tahu? Kau berada di sini untuk menolong Uchiha Sasuke. Kau ingat perkataanmu tadi siang? Kau berkata bahwa kau akan menjadi bahan uji coba, asalkan kami tidak melukai Sasuke."

Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam.

Orochimaru menyeringai senang, "Berterima-kasihlah padaku, Naruto. Aku tidak jadi membuatnya menjadi bahan uji coba ku kali ini."

Kabuto ikut menyeringai, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga gadis itu, "Tapi, sebagai gantinya… tubuhmu lah yang akan kami jadikan bahan uji coba pertama kali ramuan ini." bisiknya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah tabung reaksi berisikan cairan kuning menyala di depan matanya.

Iris safirnya pada cairan kuning yang bergejolak di dalam tabung reaksi, "U-untuk apa ramuan itu?"

Orochimaru yang selesai menelanjanginya, segera mengambil sebuah suntikan di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping kanannya sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, begitu pula dengan Kabuto yang lebih memilih untuk . Mereka sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing.

Orochimaru bergiliran mengambil setetes demi setetes cairan berbeda warna menggunakan suntikan tadi hingga terisi penuh, lalu meng_instruksi_-kan Kabuto dengan menggerakkan tangannya, pria itu mengangguk mengerti.

Safirnya bergerak-gerak gelisah saat dilihatnya Kabuto mengambil sebuah pisau bedah dan mengarahkannya pada kaki kanannya yang terborgol, "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku? Kabuto!"

Pria berkacamata itu menyeringai, "Pembedahan ini tanpa bius, jadi… mungkin akan terasa sedikit sakit. Dan, ayolah~ kau pernah berapa kali terbaring di sini, hm?"

Matanya sukses membulat ketika bilah pisau operasi yang dingin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang mulus. Bibir pucatnya berteriak kesakitan saat bilah tajam pisau itu menembus dagingnya hingga ke tulang, lalu di gerakkan membelah sampai mata kaki.

Kabuto tersenyum lebar sebelum menarik pisaunya perlahan, membuat gadis itu kembali berteriak kesakitan. Belum lagi ketika pria itu membuka luka memanjang yang dibuatnya dengan kedua tangan yang tertutupi sarung tangan karet berwarna putih. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi membedakan mana rasa sakit dan mati rasa.

Air mata jatuh mengalir di kedua pipinya yang memucat. Bibirnya gemetar. Sesekali ia mengigiti bibir bawahnya keras, berharap dengan melakukan hal itu, rasa sakit yang ada di betis kanannya berkurang. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menangis terisak, "Sak-kit… _hiks_… sakit…" ucapnya lirih. Kedua telapak tangannya mulai lecet dan berdarah karena menggenggam rantai borgol yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya terlalu kuat.

Orochimaru tertawa pelan, "Sebaiknya kau jangan mengeluh dulu Naru-_chan_. Karena yang akan datang—mungkin—jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang ini."

Belum sempat ia menarik napas, jarum suntikan yang di genggam Orochimaru menembus permukaan tulang kakinya. Rasa sakit yang begitu kentara pada luka, dan tulangnya bercampur, membuatnya gemetar dan berteriak lebih kencang.

Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisnya, begitu pula dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kelopak safirnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari kemana lagi pisau bedah milik Orochimaru mengarah. Yang ia rasakan hanya sakit… perih… dan… hampa?

Hampa karena? Kau bisa bayangkan bukan? Seandainya pemuda yang ia ingin kau keluarkan dari jerat menyakitkan ini, sama sekali tak menganggap uluran tangan mu? Sakit di lain kata… perih pada luka yang membujur… hampa perasaannya pada yang terkasih.

Kelopak matanya perlahan terpejam, sedang air mata mengaburkan pandangannya pada tabung-tabung eksperimen Orochimaru yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

Perlahan terpejam… membawanya pulang pada riak air yang damai… mimpi yang tak terwujud… harapan palsu… dan pertemuannya yang pertama kali dengan sang Pemuda.

Saat pertama… saat ia menangis penuh derita… sama seperti kini…

Setetes air mata terakhir di malam itu… beriringan dengan sebait nama yang sering ia ucapkan di dalam mimpi… dulu, maupun sekarang…

"Sasuke…"

* * *

_#  
*My Mermaid Shinobi*  
#_

_Tatta hitotsu no omoi tsuranuku muzukashisa no naka de boku wa…  
Mamorinuite misetai no sa kakegae no nai mono no tame ni…  
hatashitai yakusoku… _

_Dakara…  
__Tsuyoku naritakatta tada…_

* * *

_Hanya satu yang kuinginkan…  
Suatu saat nanti, kuingin tunjukkan padamu… suatu hal yang tak dapat tergantikan…  
Kuingin lindungimu hingga akhir.  
Itulah janji yang ingin ku penuhi…_

_Oleh karena itu…  
Kuingin menjadi lebih kuat…_

_#  
*My Mermaid Shinobi*  
#_

* * *

Gemerisik dahan pohon yang bergoyang terdengar menenteramkan di telinganya.

Sepasang iris _onyx_ yang serupa milik Uchiha Itachi itu tampak sendu. Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya menunggu, dan memperhatikan riak air yang bergerak tak tentu arah karena daun-daun yang berguguran.

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya bosan. Sebenarnya apa yang ia tunggu di tempat ini? Bukankah ia selalu terpaksa ke danau ini karena ulah Naruto? Tapi mengapa kini langkah kakinya menuntun ia pada tempat kenangan yang baru terukir, namun telah lama ia rasakan?

Helai ravennya mendongak menatap langit malam. Perlahan kelopak itu terpejam menikmati desiran halus angin malam yang menenangkan.

Ia rindu suara itu… ia rindu suara gadis yang selalu menemaninya bermimpi… ia rindu…

Sasuke tertawa miris, "Sejak kapan aku merindukannya?" lirih pemuda itu sembari mengacak kesal helai ravennya.

Itu dulu. Terlalu lama untuk diceritakan kembali…

Sebuah cerita lama… kisah _nostalgia_ yang dilupakan… melupakan setiap bait cerita yang ibu nya ceritakan dulu. Melupakan tiap lirik yang selalu disenandungkan sang Ibu… Melupakan mimpi tentang helai pirang yang selalu bernyanyi untuknya di setiap mimpi… Melupakan bahwa ia juga menginginkannya…

Ia menginginkan kenangan itu kembali. Namun rasanya sulit, jika ia terbayang raut wajah Ibunya yang terbaring di atas peti… Tapi rasa rindunya pada '_gadis'_ itu juga semakin besar ketika suara Naruto benarlah mirip dengan suara lembut yang dulu pernah ia dengar.

Lagi ia tertawa lirih, "Bodoh! Mereka berbeda… jelas sekali berbeda…" lirihnya sendu, "Itu… masa kecilmu, bodoh… berbeda…"

Bibirnya terdiam. Ikut hening bersama angin yang berhembus lembut dari utara. Menggoyangkan dedaunan pada dahan yang ia tempati kini, memaksanya untuk bertahan.

Hanya helai pirang dan suara '_gadis'_ itulah yang ia ingat. Suara lembut penuai mimpi yang diiringi deburan ombak kecil… kerlap-kerlip bintang… bayang kasih bermandikan cahaya rembulan. Indah… kata itulah yang pertama kali terucap ketika ia bertemu '_gadis'_ itu di malam hari. Di musim gugur…

Tak ingin suasana malam yang damai membuatnya ber-_nostalgia_ dan melupakan tujuannya ketempat ini, ia segera beranjak turun dari dahan pohon tadi dan berjalan santai memasuki markas Orochimaru yang hanya diterangi obor di setiap langkah koridor.

Gema langkahnya terdengar memenuhi koridor remang Orochimaru. _Tap… tap… tap…_ terdengar seperti musik memang, saat ia melangkah cepat melewati lorong demi lorong yang tampak tak berujung. Ah, jika ia tak hafal jalan menuju kamarnya, ia pasti akan terjebak di salah satu koridor ini dan tak akan bisa kemana-mana.

Langkah santainya terhenti ketika di dengarnya suara Orochimaru, dan Kabuto yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi terdengar.

Kedua pria itu sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang sengaja menyembunyikan _cakra_ airnya, agar mereka tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang keluar. Tapi, justru apa yang ia dengar… membuat ia bersembunyi dibalik bayang koridor lain.

Orochimaru berucap serius, "Kita tunggu sampai besok. Bila gadis itu mati… maka ramuan yang telah kubuat gagal, tapi bila besok ia masih bertahan hidup walaupun tanpa _cakra_ airnya, itu berarti percobaanku berhasil."

Kabuto mengangguk mengerti, lalu tertawa kecil, "Naru-_chan_ benar-benar polos, benarkan Orochimaru-_sama_?" pria itu bersiul senang, "Dia dengan mudahnya menawarkan diri sebagai pengganti Sasuke. Hah, apa gadis bodoh itu tidak sadar bila ia sedang ditipu?"

Orochimaru ikut tertawa bersama Kabuto.

Mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tapak langkah yang menggema di koridor.

Sasuke masih berdiri di sana, menyipitkan kedua kelopaknya penasaran dengan apa yang telah kedua iblis itu lakukan pada Naruto.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia memasuki ruang operasi tadi, dan berhenti tepat di sebuah meja operasi dengan tubuh mungil si Pirang yang tertutupi selimut tipis.

_Onyx-_nya terbelalak ketika ia sibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto. Gadis itu telanjang bulat dengan kedua lengan, dan kakinya terborgol di empat sisi meja tersebut.

Bukan tubuh telanjang Naruto yang membuatnya kaget, tapi lebih pada luka besar nan memanjang yang menghiasi paha kanan, dan betis kiri gadis dengan iris seindah safir itu.

Bukan hanya bercak darah yang menodai kulitnya, tetapi juga bercak-bercak seperti memar yang mulai membiru, entah karena apa…

Tapi rupa cantiknya kini jauh lebih menyayat hati. Jejak air mata yang mengering nampak jelas di kedua pipinya yang memerah. Kantung matanya membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis, sedang bibirnya di warnai darah kering akibat bibir bawahnya yang sedari tadi ia gigit hingga terluka.

Bening kristalnya kembali menetes, hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap wajah rapuh Naruto dalam.

Naruto terisak kecil, "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu…" ucapnya lirih sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang terborgol. Gadis dengan helai pirang itu rupanya berusaha menutupi wajahnya, namun tak bisa karena kedua lengannya terborgol.

Tangannya terus digerakkan kuat, membuat pergelangan tangannya lecet dan mengeluarkan darah. _Onyx_ Sasuke menyipit, lalu dengan sigap menahan kedua lengan gadis itu hingga tak bisa lagi bergerak. Naruto menggeram marah.

"Apa maumu?! Sudah kubilang jangan tatap aku! Pergi!" teriaknya tak tentu, sedang air mata terus menuruni lekuk wajahnya yang manis.

Perlahan namun pasti, gerakan berontak yang gadis itu lakukan semakin lambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Namun tangisannya terus berlanjut hingga air mata dan isakkan yang ia buat menggema di ruang operasi.

"Tak ada yang mencintaiku… tidak akan ada yang mencintaiku kalau seperti ini…"

Sasuke diam mendengarkan.

"Tak akan ada lelaki yang mencintaiku, bila mereka tahu aku pernah ditelanjangi, disentuh, dan setengah ikan… Mana ada yang menyukai gadis sepertiku!"

Naruto kembali menangis tersedu-sedu, "Harusnya aku tak pernah berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti aku bisa menikah dengan lelaki yang kucintai! Aku tahu kalau aku tak akan pernah bisa… aku tahu, tapi mengapa aku selalu membodohi perasaanku?"

Bibir tipisnya gemetar berucap serentet kalimat tadi, Naruto diam menahan isak tangisnya sembari menggigiti bibir bawahnya keras hingga kembali berdarah.

"Berisik."

Isak tangisnya berhenti, sedang sepasang iris safir itu menatap Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara segera membuka segel yang tertanam di borgol yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan dan kaki Naruto, lalu membuka gembok borgol itu. Sehingga Naruto bisa leluasa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya—walaupun gadis itu tidak bisa, karena masih terasa sangat sakit.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kau tak melihat keadaan kaki kanan dan kirinya? Luka itu masih terus mengeluarkan darah—walaupun sudah tidak terlalu banyak, karena _cakra_ Naruto segera bereaksi dengan luka itu—dan yakinlah bahwa tubuhnya terasa seperti terpotong-potong akibat ramuan yang di suntikkan Orochimaru tadi.

Naruto sama sekali tak menjawab. Gadis itu malah memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan elang Sasuke.

"Apa pedulimu? Bukannya kau akan membunuhku, bila aku mencampuri urusanmu dengan Orochimaru?"

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya pelan sebelum menyelimuti tubuh mungil Naruto dengan selimut yang tadi disibakkannya. Kemudian dengan lembut ia menyisipkan tangan kanannya di perpotongan betis dan paha Naruto, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia sisipkan di punggung gadis itu. Ah, rupanya ia bermaksud untuk menggendong Naruto yang tidak bisa berjalan dengan cara itu.

Naruto yang terkejut hanya bisa panik dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. '_Apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku?!'_ itulah kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan dalam hati ketika Sasuke mulai mengangkatnya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar si Pirang.

Wajah manisnya memerah sempurna, sedang jemari lentiknya mulai gemetar saat mencengkram erat pakaian Sasuke.

Sungguh, sebelumnya ia tak pernah diangkat seperti ini.

Bibirnya gemetar sambil berucap, "K-kau mau membawaku kemana, Sasuke? Kau benar-benar akan membunuhku?"

Langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti. Wajah tampannya menoleh pada Naruto, menatap gadis itu datar.

"Kau masih berguna untukku." Ucapnya ketus lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki, "Lain kali aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau sudah tidak berguna lagi."

Hatinya mencelos. Lain kali? Kenapa pemuda itu tak membunuhnya sekalian saat ia sedang dalam keadaan lemah seperti itu?

Sedikit bocoran… sebenarnya ia senang Sasuke masih membutuhkannya. Tapi ia takut. Takut bila pemuda itu menggunakannya untuk alasan yang membahayakan dirinya—Sasuke—…

Memang benar ia berjanji untuk melindungi si Raven dari Orochimaru. Tapi… tapi bila tubuhnya digunakan untuk hal seperti bahan uji coba sepeti tadi. Itu sama saja ia membunuh Sasuke secara perlahan. Ya, walaupun berhasil… itu sama saja dengan membunuh Sasuke secara perlahan. Amat perlahan hingga mereka tak menyadari tubuh tegap itu akan segera terbaring di dalam tanah.

Ramuan itu diciptakan Orochimaru untuk meningkatkan daya tahan serta kecepatan tubuh yang diperuntukkan pada Sasuke, dengan ia sebagai kelinci percobaan. Pada dasarnya ramuan itu terbuat dari racun dan bahan kimia lain yang berbahaya bagi tubuh manusia biasa, yang hanya memiliki daya tahan tubuh standar. Beruntung ia memiliki _cakra_ air yang membuat daya tahan tubuhnya lebih baik dari orang biasa, walaupun ia sesekali menampik semua kegunaan _cakra_ yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

Bila manusia biasa—ia tak menyebut dirinya istimewa, tapi berbeda—yang dijadikan sebagai kelinci percobaan, bisa dipastikan orang itu akan mati dalam beberapa jam dengan gejala awal tubuh penuh bercak kebiruan, lumpuh pada persendian, buta—karena jaringan syaraf otak rusak akibat racun—, susah bernapas, dan detak jantung lebih cepat. Lain kata, racun ini menghancurkan sel darah merah dan mengganggu kinerja otak sehingga dalam waktu dekat, orang yang dalam percobaan ramuan ini bisa mati akibat serangan jantung dan pecahnya pembuluh nadi.

"Detak jantungmu lebih cepat…"

Naruto tertawa miris. Sebenarnya tanpa pemuda itu beritahu pun, ia sudah tahu lebih dulu bahwa detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia tahu karena dadanya sekarang terasa sakit.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Menarik napas dalam… tapi kenapa sakit sekali?

"Aku tahu…" ucapnya lirih saat Sasuke mulai merebahkannya pada tempat tidur.

Naruto meringis pelan, "Perlahan _Teme_! Ini… sakit sekali…" lirihnya saat Sasuke meluruskan betisnya.

Ravennya mengangguk sekilas, lalu kembali meluruskan betis Naruto secara perlahan. Setelah meluruskannya, ia segera menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu dengan selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mungilnya sampai di atas dada.

Bibir tipisnya yang mulai memerah—bukan karena darah—tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih…" ucapnya pelan lalu tak berapa lama matanya terpejam dan ia tertidur pulas.

Sasuke menghela napasnya berat, lalu memutuskan untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur Naruto. Ya, iya memutuskan untuk tidur di sana… paling tidak, ia memastikan agar gadis pirang yang sedang tidur itu tidak kabur saat ia pergi dari kamarnya.

Kenapa? Yah, Bisa saja Naruto kabur karena gadis itu tidak tahan lagi dengan cobaan yang diberikan _Kami-sama_ melewati Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Camkan, untuk alasan lain.

Perlahan kelopak _onyx_ nya terpejam dalam hening malam yang damai.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar lelah kali ini… hingga ia tak menyadari sepasang iris ular Orochimaru tengah memantau dari balik pintu.

Pria ular itu menyeringai senang sebelum menutup pintu kamar si Pirang dengan sangat perlahan.

* * *

_#  
*My Mermaid Shinobi*  
#_

* * *

"_Donna ni touku hanarete ite mo…  
Kono utagoe ga…  
Kimi ni todoku you ni…  
Namida ga zutto tomaranai yoru…  
Kimi no mado wo terasu tsuki ni naritai…_

_Mata kanarazu aeru to…  
Sou omou kara… _

_Kimi no atatakai tenohira…  
Sashidashite te wo tsutsunda…  
Watashi kesshite wasurenai kara…  
Ano yasashii hibi…_

_Deatta wake mo…  
Wakareta wake mo…  
Ima wa kokoro no naka…  
Tsuyoku daite…  
Shinjite iru yo…  
Negatte iru yo…  
Kimi ga itsuka no…  
Yume ni todoku you ni…_

_Aa… mou ichido kimi ni…  
Aitai na…_

_Hitori hitori ni yuku bashou ga aru…  
Sono bashou de mou ichido de au you ni…_

_Donna ni touku hanarete ite mo…  
Kono utagoe ga…  
Kimi ni todoku you ni…  
Namida ga zutto tomaranai yoru…  
Kimi no mado wo terasu tsuki ni naritai…_

_Mata kanarazu aeru to…  
Sou omou kara…"_

Sepasang iris _onyx_ bocah berumur 7 tahun itu terbuka lebar. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dengan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Mikoto yang kala itu tidur menemani sang Pangeran kecil segera terbangun dan membelai surai raven Sasuke kecil yang ketakutan.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap keringat yang membasahi kening Sasuke-nya.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya istri dari Uchiha Fugaku itu. Sasuke kecil menggeleng pelan lalu memeluk Ibunya erat dan menangis di pelukan sang Ibu.

"Di—dia… dia pergi _Okaa-san_… gadis itu pergi…" lirih Sasuke kecil sambil menahan isak tangisnya. Di benaknya ia masih mengingat betul suara merdu perempuan yang selalu bernyanyi di setiap mimpinya itu. Tapi sesaat tadi ia kehilangan gadis itu… tanpa ucapan perpisahan… ia menghilang di bait terakhir lagu yang di nyanyikannya.

Mikoto tertawa kecil, "Dia hanya mimpi, Sasuke-_kun_… kau tidak perlu menangisinya." Ucap sang Ibu lembut sembari mendongakkan wajah putra bungsunya, "Mengerti? Sudah, jangan menangis lagi…"

Sasuke kecil menggeleng kuat, "Tapi… tapi dia menangis… dia menangis saat menyanyikan lagu itu untukku. Di memelukku, _Kaa-san_..." Bantah Sasuke kecil, ia sama sekali tak menyangka Mikoto ternyata tidak percaya padanya.

Wanita itu menggeleng tegas, lalu mengecup kening Sasuke lembut.

"Sudah cukup. Sekarang tidurlah lagi, Sasuke-_kun_… _Kaa-san_ ada di sampingmu…" ucapnya sekali lagi agar sang Putra menuruti perintahnya, dan melupakan '_perempuan'_ yang selalu bernyanyi di setiap mimpi putranya. Ah, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bila putranya lebih percaya mimpi ketimbang tidur.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Sasuke kecil mengangguk mengerti, dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut untuk kesekian kalinya, sebelum menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke kecilnya dan mengecup kening bocah itu.

"_Oyasumi, _Sasuke-_kun_…"

Bocah raven itu mengangguk, "_Oyasumi mou_… _Okaa-san_…" ucapnya, lalu memejamkan mata.

Mungkin inilah kali terakhir ia memimpikan gadis berambut pirang yang selalu tersenyum lembut padanya… dan mungkin inilah kali terakhir ia mendengar suara merdu yang begitu nyata dari bibir ranum sang Gadis.

Apakah itu artinya ia tidak akan bertemu lagi?

Hanya waktu, dan keinginannya untuk bertemu lah jawabnya…

* * *

_#  
*My Mermaid Shinobi*_

_Tsuzuku  
#_

**Behind The Scene:**

Bibir tipisnya yang tadi berceloteh menggoda Kabuto, kini terdiam membisu. Benaknya pergi menjauh ke masa lalu, mengenang betapa mengerikannya resiko bila tubuh penopang Orochimaru gagal untuk dirasuki. Seingatnya pula, bila tubuh penopang Orochimaru gagal… maka korban yang dijadikan tumbal akan mati mengenaskan. Ya, ia masih ingat betul wajah-wajah kesakitan korban Orochimaru yang meninggal di ruang operasi. Hah, mengingatnya saja membuat bulu romanya merinding.

"Setampan itukah aku hingga kalian perebutkan?"

"CUT!"

**End Of Behind The Scene**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yo, minna-san~ Mi balik lagi dengan fic ngutang~ hehehe, becanda~ #dilemparpisang#**

**Oke, pertama-tama Mi minta maaf karena terlambat update, lalu chapter kali ini kurang '**_**sreg'**_** lah istilahnya. Adegan SasuNaru nya hamper gak dapet romancenya… aish, padahal Mi mau masukin adegan Sasu kiss Naru waktu dia nangis di ruangan operasi. Tapi yah gak jadi… kenapa? Ya gajelah… mereka baru aja ketemu. =3=**

**Terus, Mi maksudnya pengen sedikit masukin humor… jadi Mi bikin behind the scene diatas. Sebenarnya banyak adegan behind the scene, tapi kayaknya kelamaan buat mendeskripsikan nya lagi. Lama coy~**

**Dan, bagi yang bingung artinya lagu 'Mou Ichido Kimi ni Aitai' yang dinyanyikan seseorang dalam ingatan Sasu, ini dia artinya~ Silahkan translate sendiri kedalam bahasa Indonesia okey? ^^**

* * *

_Mou Ichido Kimi ni Aitai by_Mikuni Shimokawa_

_No matter how far we are separated…  
I hope that this singing voice reaches you …_

_On the nights the tears don't stop…_  
_I want to become the moon that shines on your window…_

_Because I believe…  
We can definitely meet again…_

_Your warm hands…  
Enveloped in the sender's hand…  
Because i can't erase it and forget…  
Those gentle, easy days…_

_The reason why we met, and the reason why we separate…_

_Now I hold strongly, within my heart  
_

_I believe…  
I wish…_

_Someday this reaches you…  
In a dream…_

_Aa~ one more time…  
I want to see you again…_

_If there's a place for us to go, one by one…  
I hope that we meet once more at that place…_

_No matter how far we are separated…  
I hope that this singing voice reaches you…  
On the nights the tears don't stop…  
I want to become the moon that shines on your window…_

_Because I believe…  
We can definitely meet again…_

* * *

**Ya, itulah lagu galau yang diciptakan oleh Yuki Kajiura. Komposer ternama di Jepang yang saya sukai~ FAVORIT MI! XD**

**Nah, sekarang saatnya balas review~**

** : **Haha, iya. Apa Zaky-san suka sama fic ini?… Hu-um, ini sudah update kok. Terima kasih banyak sudah me-review~ Mampir lagi ya~ Chapter depan bakal ada putri duyung Naru-chan lagi kok… ^^

**Haruna Mitsuoka:** Hu-um, ini sudah update kok. Silahkan menikmati, terima kasih sudah me-review, dan mampir lagi di chapter depan Haru-san~ XD

**dikdik717: **Ini lanjutannya~ #nunjuk layar lappy# Maaf lama ya un, udah setahun fic ini terlantar… -?- Iya, semoga suka dengan chapter ini, maaf karena adegan SasuNaru nya kurang ya? ^^ _Arigatou gozaimasu_ sudah me-review~ Mampir lagi di chapter depan yang banjir SasuNaru~ XD

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel: **Ara, jadi anda berpikiran kalau Naru-_chan _adiknya Naruto-_kun_? Hehehe, baguslah~ Itu akan mempermudah saya menjebak anda semua~ #nunjuk readers dan reviewers# Um, cinta segitiga? Entahlah, mungkin sedikit nanti ada kalau udah ketemu Sakura… Iya, Naru gak bisa keluar dari danau dan markas Orochimaru karena ditubuhnya terdapat segel yang membuat dia gak bisa jauh dari Orochimaru. Semacam segel cari-cari kesempatan Orochimaru lah buat deket sama Naru-_chan~_ Hu-um, dan resikonya selain dia gak dibolehin keluar lagi, dia juga terancam jadi bahan uji coba Orochimaru… dan mungkin akan lebih buruk dari yang diatas tadi. Ah, menurut Louisia-_san_ bagaimana adegan kekerasan tadi? Maaf ya karena memuat sedikit unsur '_naked'_ di fic ini. Gomen, tapi semoga suka chapter kali ini, dan teka-teki yang Mi buat~ ^^ Mampir lagi di chapter depan ya~ _Arigatou gozaimasu~_

**Guest:** Yun~ ini sudah kok. Semoga suka chapter ini, dan terperangkap dalam teka-teki yang saya buat di atas~ _Arigatou gozaimasu~_ ^^

**MoodMaker:** Nanggung apa nanggung? Haha, iya~ ini sudah update kok. Maaf menunggu lama ya~ terima kasih sudah me-review dan semoga suka chapter ini~ ^^ dan semoga anda terjebak dalam teka-teki yang saya buat~ _Jaa ne~_

**Narita Menari-nari: **He-em, di sini Naru-kuat, ya iya dong~ Naru kan _kunoichi rank S_ dengan wujud mermaid. Saya sudah mengidamkan fic ini lama sekali lho, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang, hehehe. Sasuke dalam fic ini pasti akan selalu kalah sama Naru~ haha. Yup, terima kasih sudah me-review, semoga suka chapter ini, dan semoga terjebak dengan teka-teki yang saya buat di atas tadi ya~ ^^

**Neerval-Li**: Haha #ketawa kejam# memang sejak kapan Mi membuat SasuNaru bahagia dalam fic Mi, hm? Kepisah~ ketemu lagi~ pisah lagi~ menyedihkan! XD Tapi manis~ Ayay, kembaran? Semoga anda tertipu dan terjebak lagi dalam teka-teki yang Mi buat di atas tadi~ Khu, khu, khu… terima kasih sudah review dan mampir di chapter ini un. Mampir lagi ya~ ^^

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori**: Terima kasih~ Mi juga cinta kok sama Ao-chan~ XD #hug, ditendang# Iya, ini sudah update dan maaf menunggu lama ya~ Ah, lagu yang di pesen Ao-chan, maaf gak Mi masukin… Mungkin nanti, saat scene nya pas dengan lirik lagu itu. Gomen un, dan terima kasih sudah menyukai fic ini, serta me-review nya~ XD Mampir lagi di chap depan un~

**Dwidobechan: **Iya-iya un, ini sudah update kok. ^^ Ya, selamat SasuFemNaru FanDay juga~ XD Terima kasih sudah mampir, dan mampir lagi ya un~

**KarinHyuuga:** Jangan panggil senpai un, panggil Mi-chan saja. Mungkin mi lebih muda dari Karin-san. ^^ Eh, begitu ya? Maaf, soalnya Mi lupa umur Sasuke berapa kemaren… jadi begitu. Iya, pasti akan saya perbaiki kok~ tenang saja. Um, itu maksudnya, nama yang dipanggil itu bukan nama chara Naruko, dan ini agar Naru lebih kena feel nya. Iya, lebih hebat dari Naruto-_kun_ karena dia bisa mengendalikan air sesuka hati, kekanak-kanakan bukan ide Mi? Haha, maklumi saja akan hal itu, Mi kebanyakan ngayal ==". Untuk masalah kabur, iya, nanti mereka kabur. Mi nyuri sedikit scene dari yang asli. ^^ Ah, ini sudah update kok.. Terima kasih sudah me-review dan membaca fic ini ya~ Chapter depan mampir lagi, dan semoga suka dengan teka-teki yang baru mi buat. ^^ _Jaa ne~_

**Naozumi Aria dust: **Iya, ini sudah update un. Terima kasih sudah mampir di chapter kemarin, semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini, dan mampir lagi di chapter depan ya~ XD

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga… Um, di fic ini juga ada teka-teki hubungan antara Sasuke dan gadis yang dia temui di mimpi, teka-teki yang menyangkut lirik dalam bait lagu nya, serta puisi yang Mi buat. Ingat! Jangan sampai kepikiran sama kayak teka-teki yang ada di dalam fic Mi yang White Love For White Lily… **

**Okay, mungkin cukup sampai di sini Author's note nya, semoga suka chapter ini dan mampir lagi di chapter depan ya~ XD**

**Jaa ne~  
Be My Reviewer, desu? ;3**


End file.
